Heavens lil' Love
by alexandriajames96
Summary: What if Merle never died,the Governor was killed and the gang didn't have to leave the ter saving Merle from near death three strangers join the gang,Mable,a hard strong,tough smart girl is trying to find the last two remaining people of her family, but the chance of her finding them is thin,will Merle help find them? The journey will not be easy, harsh, cruel and heart breaking
1. A second chance

All you could hear was gun fire that echoed throughout the abandoned buildings, Merle was shooting each one of the Governors men as quick as possible. Walkers were not helping near damn as much, before he even had a chance to shot at the Governor a sound of a walker was coming up from behind. Turning around at the right timing Merle was able to stab it in the head with his prosthetic hand, but before he could turn back around a hard blow went directly to his face.

Falling against old steel pipes he tried defending himself, but the Governor was just going ballistic, not even giving him the chance to stand up and fight. When Merle tried taking a swing it was too late when the back end of a gun struck across his skull, the Governor watched as he fell against the floor.

"I thought you were trust worthy Dixon, now I know how wrong I was." He said aiming his gun at him, Merle for some reason started smiling, blood smeared across his teeth.

_Hehe, guess this is how I'm gonna die…Sorry lil' brother._

Before the Governor could press down on the trigger gun fire was heard just outside the building, Merle heard to and without even seeing it happen a loud gunshot echoed in the room. Looking up he saw with widened eyes the Governor's head be literally blown off by his shoulders, the body slumped right near his legs, blood pooling from the huge gash opening. It was becoming hard to see from the beat down he was getting, all the blows to the head was starting to make him dizzy, but he could slightly make out a silhouette figure standing at the door.

The figure looked at Merle and yelled for people to come here, when it started coming closer to him, he realized that it was a girl, young lady to be precise. Mable held her riffle gun in one hand while checking the man's pulse, his heart beat was starting to slow down.

"Trevor, Mike, get that fucking truck over here now!", Merle couldn't help but chuckle at the sound of the young girls voice.

"Aye you're gonna be ok, can you walk?", realizing that she was talking to him Merle shook his head.

"Yea..Yea, I can walk." he said before he slumped hard on his side. Mable watched as he fell, then she could make out the sound of walkers in the sort distance.

_Shit…we gotta go. But I can't leave this guy to die…ugh!_

Huffing in irritation, she threw her riffle behind her back and started hoisting him up on the side, Merle felt himself being picked up and tried to use what little strength he has to help, till he got to his feet Mable started hauling out the building.

He had trouble trying to keep his feet up, _Damn this lil girl is fast.._, she tried looking for Trevor and Mike with the truck then saw it speeding towards them.

It was then she heard the guy yell out something, getting her attention he pointed to the herd of walkers coming just from behind the building, when they saw then they started running.

"Shit, lets go lets go!" she yelled while trying to help Merle, his heart was when seeing that much Walkers running up behind them.

Mable could feel him losing foot and started yanking onto him, "Move your fucking legs and come on!. Guys hurry!" she yelled while trying to wave for them to hurry it up.

Within the split second the walkers were a few inches away from Merle, the truck pulled up right beside them, a much younger looking man was in the back trunk and started shooting at the walkers, getting a chance to slow down Mable hurried Merle over into the back seat of the truck.

"Whoa who the fuck is he?."Trevor asked.

"Drive!", Mable yelled, not hesitating to disobey he put the shift in gear and hauled ass out of there.

Within seconds they were already out of there and on the dirt road, Mable was breathing calmly to slow her heart rate, looking down she stared at the almost unconscious man laid just beside her leg, seeing how much blood was in his mouth she reached behind to grab her water pouch.

Merle was starting to feel as if he's joking on copper when his head was tilted up, feeling something cold being press against his lips and spilling into his mouth. Taking a second to respond he started gulping down the heavenly water, the taste of copper was pooling down his throat and out of his mouth. Mable waited till he was done till putting off to the side.

_What the hell was he doing out here, going against a man like that?_

Things started to go in and out when he felt a light tapping on the side of his face, "Hey ..Hey stay with me..what's your name…Hey! What's your name!", trying to keep his eyes from rolling to the back of his head he made efforts to respond.

"Merle..Merle. Di..Dixon."

"Mable why the hell did you bring a this guy?.." Trevor asked

"He was in danger Trevor, we couldn't just leave him to die there!", Mable said while trying to slap Merles face to wake up.

"Guys were almost out of ammo, we have to find a place to take shelter before it gets dark." Mike yelled from the back trunk. Looking down at Merle she started tapping his face again, "Where do you live….Aye stay with me! ….Where do you live!.."

"The..the old.. abandoned pri..prison.." he managed to say before blacking out.

_Aye.. Merle..Merle.. stay with me..Merle!_


	2. Show proof

Rick and Carl were patrolling the gate perimeter when Daryl came rushing over toward 'em, "Any sign of him?" Rick shook his head.

"No... I'm sure he's alright." Daryl couldn't help but feel something in his gut was telling him that things were wrong, huffing out air he started walking past them.

"Daryl...what are you doing?"Rick asked

"Gonna go find my brother, that's what I'm fucking doing!", he hollered out before beginning to yank on the chains to open the gates.

Rick tried stopping him from opening them, "Daryl stop..he's going to come back!"

"The fuck you know that, I don't know something could've happened to him, now let go of my damn arm!", right before things could get out of hands Carl yelled and pointed out into the field.

"Dad!, someone's coming!"

Rick and Daryl both looked in the direction of where he was pointing to, a black truck was driving up toward the gates, withing a second all three of them pointed their guns at it.

"Stop right where you are!" Rick ordered

Mabel nudged Trevor hard to stop the truck, when hitting the breaks the tires skinned the road a little, when coming to a bumpy stop out the back seat.

Seeing that guns were being aimed she raised her arms in the air,"Don't shoot, we just need some help. "Mike yelled from the back of the truck

"Really, haven't heard that one before. The hell do you want!?" Daryl demanded aiming his cross bow gun at him.

Rick and Carl just stared at these unknown people, the young miss had to be in her late teens, and the young men probably in their early twenties.

"We don't want any trouble, we just need shelter.." Mike said getting out the truck and walking right up beside Mable.

"How do we know you're not with the Governor?" Rick asked.

"Because he's dead..", Mable said bluntly.

All three of them found that hard to believe, Carl got the courage to speak "Show us proof then."

Sighing, Mable asked Mike to get the duffel bag from the trunk, rushing over he grabbed it and threw it toward her, she caught it without looking back, Daryl and Rick watched as she unzipped the bag and dug her hand into it.

Carl was expecting it to be a fake or a dead Zombie head, but was doubted when she pulled out a disfigured and exploded Governors head, around his jaw area was cleaned off.

"Do you believe us now?" She asked then threw the head at the gate, it got stuck for a moment then fell to the ground.

They couldn't believe that a bunch of kids actually killed tet bastard, then another made them doubtful.

"How do we know if you're not just planning to try and kill us?" Daryl asked

"Because we also saved one of your men from getting killed by him and a fucking herd of walkers."Mable said then turned to walk to the truck.

They watched as she started walking toward the other side of the truck, opening the side door she lightly tapped on Merles face to wake him.

"Hey..Hey...we're here..Merle.", he started opening his eye lids till nothing but a light skinned face was in his vision.

"Whe..where the hell are we..."he slurred while she began helping him sit up, Daryl saw as the other boy started helping the girl grab hold of something and hoist it up. When he saw a metal shine reflect off an arm he knew exactly who they were bringing out.

"Merle..Merle. that's my brother!", he yelled while again pulling down on the chains opening up the gates.

When doing so Trevor started pulling the truck inside, Mike and Mable help Merle walk over to where Rick and Carl were, "Aye, nice seeing you again Friendly Cop." Merle said with a sly smile.

Carl tried hiding a smile forming on his lips, Daryl reclosed the gates and hurried over to them, "What the hell did they do to you Merle?" he asked.

"That bastard... kicked my ass an almost popped a cap in my skull..but if it wasn't for this..pretty little thing here shooting his brains out I'd probably be dead right now." When saying that Mable felt this uncomfortable heat forming on her face.

"From how hard it was trying to run he got bashed in the head a few times real good. My older brother said to save him...but that doesn't sit well with me."

Hearing that Daryl gave a small gratitude smile, then helped Merle over to his and Ricks side,"Thank you, whatever it is you need no need to hesitate. Bring your truck over to the others and come inside." Rick said genuinely and helped walking Merle over toward the building.

"Aye Lil Missy, don't hesitate come and check how my head is doing.." Merle said with a chuckle.

Trevor and Mike turned to look at one another then down to see Mable's face blush a light shade of red, "Looks like you have a fan Mable." Mike teased.

"Fuck off." She hissed and punched his arm real hard, Trevor smirked at Mike for getting hit and followed behind Mable.


	3. Dumb idea

Beth was helping Carl take care of Judith when hearing the guys come walking in a loud, Merle was being dragged by Daryl and Rick, then Carl came up following behind along with three strangers. Mable noticed as everyone stared at them funny like, "Why are they staring at us?" Mike whispered to Trevor.

"Just smile and be quiet." Trevor whispered back, Mable looked around and saw a girl holding a baby in her arms.

_Jesus, why would they bring a child into this hell?_

"Hershel!, we need your aid, Merle got his ass beat again." Daryl hollered toward the upstairs.

She could hear Merle chuckle at that remark, when following the stairs a old geezer came out from one of the cells. He had a white long beard and hair, a cane was present on his left hand.

"Now son, how many times do you have to get your nogin bashed in before you learn?" He asked directly to Merle.

"Don't know old man, might have lost a few screw up in here." he said while knocking on his skull.

Mable couldn't admit that was a little bit funny , Merle glanced back and gave her a wink. She avoid his gaze and looked down, mentally she slapped herself for starting to blush.

_He he, still got the ol'Merle affect._

When Rick and Daryl got him situated on the bed Beth walked in to help her dad to see if any damage was caused to his skull, since Trevor appeared to be the oldest out of the group he went ahead with Rick to have a private discussion, Mike was pulled back down stairs with Carl, something about seeing who can shoot better. Mable was left alone outside of the he cell, not wanting to stand around she waults right in there.

Hershel was just about finished wrapping a bondage around Merles head when she came in, smiling he sat himself up with the cane,"Rick told me that it was you who saved him, that was might brave and kind of ya to that." he said gratefully

"No problem, anyone would've done the same for me." she shrugged

_Though in these days that's hardly never..._

He gave a nod before walking over to the door, "Imma go check on one of my suck patients, Bethanie dear could you come help me." he asked the girl putting the pain killers next to on the table next to the bed.

"Sure dad, Hey could you just sit here with him till he wake up, if he starts to feel any pain there are some pain killers." she said to Mable.

Before she could protest Beth already hurried out the room to follow her dad, groaning Mable sat in the seat next to the bed.

_Great, now I have wait for this asshole to wake up..._

It seemed like hours she's been sitting here watching ad Merle slept like a sheep, despite his ignorant comments and flirtations. She had to admit Merle was good looking, despite his cocky ego and lack of manners towards women.

Merle started to mumble in his sleep, looking over Mable saw that he was starting to wake up. "D..Daryl where the hell are you?"

"He's not here, its just me." Mable said while leaning back in the chair with crossed arms.

Instantly Merle had that smile across his lips. "Aw good, I knew you'd come check up on ol'Merle.", he saw the how annoyed she appeared to be with him.

"I didn't they asked to watch you till you woke up." She said in annoyance.

Merle couldn't help but let his eyes roam on this fiesty girl, her long dirty blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and those icy blue eyes glaring at him.

"So I take yer name is Mable?" he asked while scratching his stubbed chin.

Mable raised a brow at him," Wow even after that ass kicking your brain still works, yes that's my name." she said with sarcasm.

_I think I like this one, has a mouth on her.._

Sitting himself up with a grunt he leaned against the bed framing, "I like it, suits a pretty thing like yourself.", he said with a smile.

Mable felt her face staring to blush, and that smile he's giving her didn't help at all.

_Is...is he hittin on me?!_

" ever, since you're up I'm gonna leave." She said then got up to leave.

"Aye wait a second doll face." When he said that she got pissed.

"What the hell do you mmhh!" she began saying then got yanked onto Merle on the bed. Merle just smashed his lips against hers , he knew it was a fucking stupid move but curiosity got the best of him. He could feel how hot her lips were getting, and by just peeking his eye open her whole face looked like a tomato.

Mable was thinking of man ways to beat the living hell out of him, but the way his lips felt made everything feel fussy inside. It was when Merle slid his hand to cup her ass, that everything she felt flew out the cell.

Daryl was walking with Beth back over to the cell when a loud smack sound echoed through the jail space, "You fucking pervet!..gah!, I should've left you dirty ass back there for the walkers!"

Mable came walking out wiping at her lips, she was fuming when seeing them both looking at her funny. Then a sense of embarrassment formed.

"He..He up, excuse me." she said before moving past them politely.

Daryl watched as she started walking down the stairs before heading over to the cell door, seeing Merle rubbing out the small red hand print plastered across his face.

"That's what your' dumbass gets.", Daryl said shaking his head.

Merle just gave him a innocent smile "I just wanted to give my gratitude for saving me." He said with a chuckle.

Mable could hear his laughter coming down the stairs, her face was still heating with embarrassment and anger.

_Fucking pervert, hope he croaks in his sleep..._


	4. Authors greetings!

Hello Walking Dead Fans! I just like to say it's such a thrill to be writing my first fan-fic of this amazing TV series. The reason why I choose Merle because him and Daryl are my top fantasy guys in this show, and I like his redneck, macho badass sexy personality?

So I just wanted to point anything out in case I didn't in the info box, is this story will be mostly based off Merle and Mabel. There'll be moments for Daryl and Beth time too. And my usual ratings for stories are M but since I'm really feeling this story, it'll be rated XXX, for violence, tragedy, lots of death both human and Zombie and a lit of Sex. But the sex part won't be till probably part chapter 7 or 9.

Anyway, write any reviews on what you think or have any ideas for further updates. ❤❤❤ 's


	5. Heading off alone

After hearing from Beth about staying inside for a few days, not to do anything to reckless and that the headache will go away. Giving Merle two more tyonol pills Beth sat up from the chair.

"It'll take a few days for the pain to getting use to, other than that you should be back to normal." Beth assured Merle.

"That'll be the day we're not looking forward to." Daryl commented from the side of the wall.

Merle just flipped him off before popping the pills in his mouth, sensing that Judith was whining she made her way over to Daryl, Merle watched as they talked quietly before giving each other a tender kiss.

_Can't they take that shit somewhere else'?_

When they made their relationship open it was abit much to take in, her dad and sister were the first to argue about this, though Daryl had trouble saying his deep opinions he somehow managed to tell them damn straight that he loves her.

Merle never thought he'd hear the day that his lil' brother actually fell over heel for someone, especially a preacher girl like Beth. She's a good girl for him, every time when he's close to losing it she just magically sooths his anger away with the touch of her hands. Even though Merle would never admit it to them, but he was actually a lil jealous, just seeing them always being love dovey made the thing in his chest tighten.

He knew that no one would ever look at him the same way as Beth saw Daryl, over the years till now he's able to accept the reason why. He's been nothing more than a complete asshole his whole life, even after all this whole crazy shit happened it just kept piling on. From that day on the roof, to helping that bastard Governor, keeping Andrea and those two love birds hostage ,, to almost killing his own baby brother. Even after apologizing, and he fucking hates doing it, countless times to Daryl and Officer Friendly they managed to somewhat forgive him, though there was a bit of distrust .

Beth gave a last peck on Daryl's cheek before walking out the cell, he admired the way her body swayed while walking till a distasteful groan erupted from the other side of the cell.

"Gahhh, thought my eyes might burn from seeing more of that shit." Merle jokingly teased.

"Fuck off Merle' your face still hurts?" Daryl asked with an amused grin. Though he wanted to say something smart back, the sting on his left side still lingered, he didn't even have time to react when that girl whipped her hand like that.

_Damn that girl has a quick hand, have to remember to look out for that..._

Daryl saw the trouble to come up with a smart ass remark on his face and decided to take a squat on the chair near the bed.

"Damn her hand print is still there, I never thought a lil girl can bitch slap ya so hard, does it still hurt?", Merle scoffed as Daryl tried his best not to bust a gut laughing.

Merle started to get annoyed by his brother finding this amusing, not wanting get more pissed he threw off the blankets and got up out the cell.

"Merle...ha-ha...Merle come back sorry for laughin...Where ya goin?" Daryl asked while chuckling

"Gonna wash off this fuckin blood off me, jack ass !"Merle hollered while rubbing his face.

Mable was sitting with Carol on one of the bench tables, they could hear those two from down here.

"Are they always this loud?" she asked while pointing up towards the cell.

"Yea pretty much, ya learn to get use to it though." Carol said while cradling Judith.

Mable touched her lips with the tip of her fingers, she wishes she could literally wash off her lips to get rid of the feeling still on her lips. Now that she was able to introduced herself to Carol, Mable learn to know that she was a kind woman, she has that motherly figure that's lighting up this jail hole, then another thing started to float in her head.

Changing the subject of things her and Carol talked for what seemed like hours ,till Trevor came back following behind Rick, Mable got up quick to go rush over to him.

"What you guys talk about?, is everything alright?" she asked in concern.

"Yes Mable...but there's been a slight change of plans..."Trevor said nervously.

She didn't like the sound of that, "What do you mean Trevor? Aren't we goin over to Tennessee?" she asked.

Trevor saw the expression starting to form on her face,"Mable…I know this means a lot to you, but I decided that we hold off on going any further and staying here for a while." he said.

Mable saw nothing but red in her eyes and started hitting at Trevor, he took a few punched to the stomach and face before Rick pulled her off him.

"Hey hey that enough of that now miss." Rick said while grabbing onto Mable

"You promised that we'd go to Tennessee you promised me!' she yelled at Trevor.

"I know what I promised Mable, but we don't have enough supplies to make it all the way over there. And I'm sorry to say this but what makes you so sure your' brother and mom are even alive?" he knew that was a shitty thing to say because tears started to form in Mables eyes.

Ever since he's known her , this unlivable determination to finding her parents always what Mable ever talked about. Every fiber in her body denied his words that they could be dead, while somewhere deep down it could be true.

"Mable...Mable I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He began saying an try to walk closer to her, but was shoved hard away from her.

"Don't fuckin apologize when you don't mean it, I don't need your damn help getting there, I'll get there by my damn self!" she yelled, then ran toward the exit door while grabbing her backpack against the wall.

Merle was dryin himself off from the showers when he could hear yelling from down the halls, _Mable...Mable... it's too dangerous for you to go out at this hour. Mable!_

Daryl came down the stairs as merle came down the hall on the other side of the space, "What the hell is goin on here?" Trevor tried to contain his frustration.

"Mable fuckin just left out there, she's gonna try goin on by herself, its fuckin dark as hell out there. There's no way she can find her way out there!" he said through gritted teeth before kicking at the ground.

Merle couldn't help but smirk to himself at the kids amusing lash out, _Wonder what the kid means by, she's goin to continue going on her own._

Mike and Carl came running inside from the front filed, "Dad. Dad, That girl just jumped over the fence, wh...What's going on?" Carl asked.

"What?!" was all that Trevor and Rick said before both of them ran toward the door outside.

Mable managed to climb over the fence leading towards the open woods, though a piece of her pants got caught in the fence. Falling down to one knee she looked back to see Trevor and that Officer running towards the gates.

Mable, get back over here now!" , grabbing her duffle she made a break for it into the woods.

Merle, Daryl and them caught up with them when seeing Mable rushing off into the woods, "Damn it! Mike get the truck we're going after her." Trevor yelled.

"No way son, doing that will only put her more at risk, including yourself. It's best that one of us go on after her, don't want you two getting lost on us or dead.", Rick said trying to ease Trevor.

Daryl knew he was going to ask of him so he already went ahead to walk over to the gates, "I'll go look for her." he said while carrying his bow bun.

"I'll go with' ya Darlene." Merle said, but was stopped when Rick blocked his path.

"Hershel said for you to stay in bed Merle." Rick said stopping him in his tracks .

"I'll be fine Officer Friendly, besides we'll probably have a better chance of finding her fast if there are two of us." Merle assured him.

Even though it was a stupid idea, Daryl new he made a good point, despite his good instinct on tracking people, it'll probably take all night for him to track her down.

Huffing her pushed Rick to the side, "Alright… but if you knock out on me I'm hauling her ass back here, got it." Merle gave a smile before saluting him.

* * *

Mable walked light with each step, she's been walking for ten minutes d she already seemed to regret leaving the prison, but the stubborn part of her wanted to continue on till she was far away from this shitty place. The open way she came from was long gone from behind her; there was nothing but trees beyond trees and the moon light seeping through the leaves, if it wasn't as scary as hell out there this might actually seem peaceful.

_Just relax Mable, not like you haven't killed a fuckin walker before, just find a way out of here and get on the road toward Tennessee… doesn't seem to hard.._

Somewhere in the distance a branch snapped, Mable immediately stopped in her tracks; reaching behind to retrieve her riffle she started scooping her surroundings. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest; the hairs on her neck were standing up, "Tre..Trevor?..Trevor is that you?", she called out.

There was no anser but she could make out footsteps, know she was starting to get aggravated. "Trevor I'm not coming back so don't even bother trying to stop me." she said.

The steps started getting closer and closer, instantly she switched off the safety lock, "Trevor I'm not fucking around, I swear to god if you're trying to..." her tongue got caught in her throat when she saw a figure crawling on the ground. Aiming towards it she waited till getting a better look of it, finally coming into the moonlight she was taken back to see it was a deer.

"Ha..hahahaha , oh shit, you almost scared the hell out of me." She said with relief to the deer, when aiming her weapon down the deer scattered away quickly away from her.

"Aye wait, I wasn't gon..." she stopped talking when the sound of heavy breathing was coming up from behind.

Everything told her not to turn around and just run, but deciding to do the exact opposite of that she turned her head back slightly to see something that made her skin turn more pale. A walker was literally stand right behind her looking in the other direction, Mable fought every reason to not panic.

Just...slowly back away...

Taking every so lightly steps she managed to get at least half a foot away from it, thinking that everything was going alright when something snapped underneath her boot. Her heart literally stopped when the walker turned into her direction, its yellow dead eyes linked onto hers; before she could get a good gripping on her rifle the thing did something she's never heard before.

* * *

Merle and Daryl were walking down the path were she could've heads on when a loud screeching sound echoed in there ear drums, both of them cupped the side of their heads.

"What the fuck is that?!" "The hell if I know, but I reckon it's not that Lil girl screamin...it's coming from this direction!" Daryl hollered then headed toward his right.

Mable was trying to block out the screeching, it felt as if her ears were bleeding from the inside. "Shut the hell up! "She yelled then aimed her riffle at its head, the bullet went straight into the open mouth and its head exploded like a watermelon. Finally the screaming stopped, she smiled with relief till something caught her eye, a figure was coming up ahead, at first she thought it was Trevor till she saw two, then ...

_What you the...hell.._

There was a herd of Walkers of some kind, she didn't really know what they were because walkers don't look like this. Finally listening to the first thought in her mind Mable turned around and started hauling ass in the other direction. She could hear the screeching and the sounds of feet stomping the ground coming up behind her, every tough bone in her body was turning into noodles because of how terrified she was right now.

_Damn it damn it damn it! What the fuck are you these thing!_

Trying to think of a escape route she saw a small ditch coming up ahead, kicking in her best stride she slide on her side to fall into the ditch, right away she tried to put herself deep inside to avoid being seen. Hearing as they were getting closer and closer made her heart race like crazy, when seeing one run passed she clutched onto the riffle like a dead man.

Soon enough a whole lot more ran past the ditch, Mable stayed dead still and quiet inside, even though it wasn't much moon light to see she could make out what these things looked like, and the sight of them made her body paralyzed with fear.

* * *

Merle for some stupid reason managed to lose sight of Daryl and got himself far off in another direction.

"God damn it, how the fuck...just peachy..." He cursed in aggravation then continued the path he was taking, hopefully to bump into Daryl or Mable. Now that he was thinking about, he wouldn't mind bumping it o her, in more ways than one.

_Gah, come on dumbass I've just met the Lil' girl just hours ago. She's probably fuckin fifteen and I took her first kiss.. Damn...but those lips were nice..soft..and tastey..._

Before he could get anymore perverted thoughts he heard something move between the tree branches, aiming his gun out he waited till it came into clear view. Getting a dark figure he was ready to pull the trigger till a small soft voice stopped his actions.

"No no don't shoot, I'm not a walker!", Mable yelled silently.

Merle lowered his gun with a chuckle, "Damn it girl I almost blew your head off, why the hell are ya.." , she ran over to shut his mouth from yelling.

_"Stop fucking yelling like you have no sense. You want those things to hear ya?!" _She yelled quietly.

Merle could see the strike of fear in her eyes, he mumbled in her hand _**who are you talkin**_ about when a sound was coming from just ahead of him.

_"Oh shit...we have to go...come on!_" She went ahead on grabbing his hand and hauling ass back toward the path out of this place.

_"Wait….wait just a minute girlie what the hell is ya getting worked up.._."he wasn't able to finish when he was pushed into a huge bush tree, a few sharp branches and twigs jabbed at his side.

Before he could say something her hand recovered his mouth. _"Shhhshsh…."_was all she did then turn to the side for him to see.

There was a stranded walker coming up from the direction they were heading to, luckily it didn't see them before hiding in here. It kept limping on till its attention was brought up ahead of him, Merle was trying to guess what it was something leaped and tackled the walker hard to the ground.

It was Mable's turn to try not to gasp out when Merle placed his hand over her mouth, this thing just started munching on the Walkers face and neck like a wild animal, its sharp like teeth tearing away at the dead flesh with each bite. The sight of it both scared and disgusted Merle at once, this was something he's never seen throughout the six years of dealing with Walkers.

The thing just kept eating and eating away at the body till half of its upper body was gone, after it stopped screeching it scattered off in the opposite direction it came from. Waiting till it sounded safe to come out Merle let go of Mable, quickly she scurried out of the bush to get a personal distance away from him, her heart was still beating frantically.

"Darlin, you mind tellin me the hell was that thing?" all she could do was shaking her head.

"I don't... I don't know... I want to go back..." Merle saw how hard she was trying not to be terrified, huffing and wiping away the sweat of fright off his forehead.

"Well come on then' your brother is worried as hell for ya." he said.

Mable glared up at him before turning away "They're not my brothers..",she spat out then started walking.

It took about five minutes for them to make it back to where they came from; thankfully Daryl was there before they were.

"Where the fuck were you?!, almost gave me a fuckin heart attack tryin to look for both of ya!" Daryl yelled coming up towards them. Mable just continue walking past him then towards the open gates.

Daryl couldn't help but notice the way she looked ,"Aye is she alright?" he asked Merle

"Huh...yea she's alright...just all spooked is all." Merle said assuring while patting Daryl's shoulder.

_What the fuck were those things?..._

Mable kept walking towards the prison with Trevor and Mike following behind , she's damn lucky Merle was there for her.

_If he wasn't there...that could've been me..._


	6. Past nightmares

It was a quiet night off to bed, Rick showed the kids where they'll be sleeping tonight, and the two boys shared a cell while Mable had one between Merles, Daryl's and Beth. She just let herself in when he told pointed to where it was, Merle watched as she passed by his cell without giving him a passing glance. He didn't take it personally, the kid had a run in with literally a monster; it was nothing like he'd ever seen before.

As Rick yelled good night to everyone the lights dimmed down low, Mable watched as the lighting faded from the room. What had happened an hour ago made her rethink everything she thought about before; those things weren't like the usual walkers they've run in before. Just remembering that screeching made goose bumps explode on her skin, reaching down to the blanket she covered herself to let the dark lull her to sleep.

* * *

_Mable was resting up against the shoe rack aisle, her dad decided to stop inside the mall to do some searching for whatever was left that was still good to keep for the travel ahead of them. Her mom and brother were somewhere close to Tennessee waiting for them, before all this happened they went there for Derek's wrestling Champion ship, he qualified out all of his team mates to make it there._

"_Honey, find anything in your size yet?" _

_"Not yet dad, most of what's left is seven and nine", she said shuffling through the shoe pile on the ground. _

_Mable's feet were a size six, for a fifteen year old they were small ass feet. She was digging to find a another pair when a sound was coming up from behind , using the tactic her dad showed she reached to grab the bat from her backpack. Swinging it back a hand caught it in midair._

_"Whoa there Mable, almost took out your old man." Frank said with a chuckle, she giggled then put the bat down._

_" Sorry dad thought you were one of those things." she said._

_ "That's my girl, staying on her feet; see you couldn't find a pair of shoes. We'll see what the shoe store down stairs has. For now let's see if the Prestel stand still has any cinnamon pretzels." he said._

_That made Mable smile , those are her brothers and her favorite thing to eat when coming here on the weekends._

_They ate at the abandoned eating are while munching on their Cinnamon Pretzels, her dad told stories about how things used to be back in his dads when he was her age; she's heard this story about dozens of times but it would always make her calm, she knew the reason why he told this was to make things happening right now not so stressful on her._

"_Do you think mom and Derek are alright?" Mable asked with concern._

_Frank took a second to answer her question "…..I 'm sure there alright, the guy on the radio about a week ago that over in their area there was a refugee center, they should be safe."_

_Mable nodded at his assuring answer. She prayed every night that they'd be alright, just the thought of losing them made her heart ache inside. Frank saw that it was half past six then decided it was time to find a safe place to settle down._

_ "Come on, it's getting close to that time again." Mable got up off her seat and threw her trash. Both of them were walking side by side going down the escalator, everything seemed so dull without real life people._

"_Remember the time me and ma took you to go get your first piercing here?"_

_ "Yeah...Derek made fun of me because I was allergic to the metal on the earrings and my ears blew up like a water balloon." she said with a chuckle._

_ She could tell her dad was holding everything not to laugh," Man you two always find a way to make fun of each other." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder; Mable smiled and leaned her head against his arm. _

_A faint sound caught Franks attention, Mable caught on when he stopped and pulled out his machete._

_She payed attention carefully to the sounds to, they weren't walkers , these footsteps were to quick to be walkers, Frank was looking behind them when Mable said something._

_"Hey over there!" she said looking above them, two pair of heads poked out of hiding then they started running. _

_Frank didn't get a word out before Mable took off running after what it was, "Mable wait!, Gah damn it girl." he hissed then took off after her._

_Who ever these people are they were pretty fast, but Mable's a lil faster, it was when that one of them tripping over that Mable pulled out her bat and yelled at them._

_"Stop right there or I'll break your frickin skulls!" ,with that threat the two people stopped in their tracks, Frank caught up behind her, getting a good look at the two intruders he lowered Mable's bat._

_"Calm down killer, they're just kids." Frank said while grabbing the bat out of her hands._

_ Mable took a second to really look and saw that he was right, they we're two boys, probably bout around the same age as her._

_The one standing turned around with both his hands up, the one on the ground just sat there and stayed still. Frank took a few steps towards them and showed a friendly appearance, "We didn't mean to scare you two, I'm Frank and this is my daughter."_

_Hesitantly the boy held out his hand and shook Franks hand, "I'm Trevor, this is my brother Mike...we thought you were one of those hunters." Mike began standing up and stood next to Trevor._

_Mable went over next to her dad and looked at Trevor, "Sorry for almost hitting you with a bat." Trevor smiled a bit, "It's ok"_

_Frank realized that it was getting dark outside, that's when more of those things will probably be wondering around. There was no way they can just let them go off alone, even if it was just for one day._

_"Look we'll need to find some cover to rest the night, you two come with us and you'll be safe, and I'm not taking no for an answer. Lets go this way." he said then started heading towards another direction. _

_Mable and the two glanced at each other for a moment, Mike smiled at Mable which caused her to slightly blush but she just rolled her eyes then went to go follow her dad. Trevor chuckled then nudged his shoulder, Frank hollered for them, with that they followed behind._

_It was nearly pitch dark out when Frank was able to find a secure janitors room for them to rest up for the night, he waited till all of the kids were in inside till dragging one of the huge loading carts inside, Mable closed the door and helped him cover it with the cart._

_" 'kay this is where we'll rest up ...so just find a spot somewhere to lay down." Frank said._

_Mable already went ahead to find one, while Trevor and Mike did the same. It was strange having two random strangers here with them, not that they could kill them at any moment, like that'll even happen. Mable would take glances of the two without them realizing. The darker they got inside the more that she started feeling sleepy, Mike and Trevor were starting to feel the same. Frank was able to crack open a cold can of chicken noddle soup to feed before they all started heading off to bed._

_"Night kidoes, we leave first when the sun rises' Frank said while laying down._

_"Night dad."Mable said._

_ "Goodnight sir." Trevor said second_

_It didn't feel as Mable had slept that long, opening her eyes there was a tiny bit of sun light forming in the dark blue skies. Sitting up stiffly, she stretched out her tired arms and back, she realized that Trevor wasn't laying down with Mike. Looking around she notice the window up above the door was open, sighing Mable quietly put on her shoes and grabbed her bat, ever so swiftly she climbed up and out the window._

_It was dim lighted in the mall, "Where the hell did he wonder off to?", she started heading towards a few stores where he'd probably go looking. It was over ten minutes now and Trevor wasn't anywhere, before she thought of just giving up and going back to tell her dad, a rumbling noise coming from the Gamestop store up ahead. _

_Trevor was looking through a huge pile of PS4 games, he had a PS4 and Xbox one console in his bag that he brought along. It took him a second to hear something creep up behind, panicking he reached for his pistol and got ready to fire._

_"Hey hey hey, chill! It's Mable!", her heart nearly dropped when he pointed the gun to her face. _

_Trevor quickly pulled the gun away and breathed out heavily, Oh my god sorry!", they stared at each other for a moment till slowly cracking up in laughter._

_'Dude seriously, you think bringing those will do anything?" Mable asked pointing to the consoles poking out of his bag, Trevor stood up and help up a bunch of games. _

_"Do you realize how many new games are in here, plus where ever we stop at to rest they might have a tv and stuff, just don't want to be bored."_

_That's on thing he could agree on with him, ever since the whole end of the world thing happened its been fucking boring, no cell phone, computer or television, luckily there's still video games and movies._

_"I feel you, but don't you think loud video games wont draw walkers to us?" Trevor asked her._

_"Always the mute button.", Mable rolled her eyes, then decided to rummage through the pile.__ Trevor put the games he had into the bag when hearing her exclaim._

_"Oh shit... this is my game. Me and my brother Dereck would go at it every day after school.", she said showing him it._

_Mortal Kombat X.__"Yeah me and Mike love that game, I'd beat you at it." Trevor said with a smirk._

_ Mable gave him a look putting the bat against the check out counter,"Excuse me, I would totally beat your ass boy." she said with both hands on her hips._

_"Wanna bet on that?" he asked while going over to the Tv displayed on the wall. _

_It didn't take Trevor long to get the thing to work while Mable connected the Ps4 ,when the game started up Trevor made sure the volume wasn't high._

_"Ok prepare to get schooled lil girl." Trevor said with a cocky attitude _

_"Bring it punk boy." Mable grinned._

_They went at it for about five to six rounds, it was when they reached eight the fight was over. "Ah yeah, you got your pretty lil ass kicked by a girl." Mable said while doing a victory dance._

_"Come on I was easily destroying your ass, I just let you win the few other rounds." they both laughed a bit till hearing something from outside._

_"Shhhh..get down." Trevor whispered then pulled them both behind a dvd rack, Mable slightly poked her head to see three walkers stumbling in._

_"Shit...three of them, what do we do?" Trevor took a second to look for something to throw, finding a broken brick he threw it across the other end of the room. The walkers heard it and started going towards it, Trevor saw the right opportunity and grabbed Mable. _

_"Ok lets go" he whispered._

_Mable went ahead of him and quietly made way to the doors, Trevor followed close behind while looking back to see if they see them. They were slipping though the doors and Mable noticed she left her bat, "Wait I forgot something." Before she could turn around a walker came out of no where and attacked her._

_"Mable get down!", Trevor yelled then two gun shots where fired._

* * *

Merle was woken up to a sound of Mable gasping, rushing off the bed he went over to look inside the cell to make sure nothing was wrong. Mable had the blankets thrown off, her face appeared sweaty..

"Ya alright here girlie?" his voice caught her attention.

" ..I'm alright...just a nightmare.", he didn't seem convinced by how she looked frigid.

He thought of something to say before she cut him off, "Is there a shower I can use?" she asked with a nervous expression. Merle had every incentive not to smile to himself, "Yea, there's a shower room down on the first floor. Right this way.", Mable hesitantly got up from the bed carrying her bag to go follow him to the showers.

_I know I shouldn't fuckin trust the guy, but I just want to take a nice hot shower. Damn near haven't had one in almost two months._

Merle led her quietly down the stairs then across the open space to the hallway where the showers were, he took a few sneak glances back at to see how she was looking, she still seemed shaken up by what happened out there, but hopefully that'll fade, he wants to see that feisty girl he met this afternoon.

Mable followed behind him till coming to complete stop, "Here we are, there's multiple shower heads for ya to use. I'll be waitin out here in case ya need anything.", she looked up to see him smiling down at her, but this time it wasn't that perverted smile like before, it was a caring smile.

"Th...thank you…Merle." she said while trying to smile at him.

"No problem, if ya don't mind me askin, you're not fifteen or nothing are ya?",he asked while rubbing the back of his head.

Mable looked at him with a raised brow, "No, I'm nineteen." She said before walking inside the shower with a sway of her hips.

_Well holly shit, looks like I'm one hell of a lucky bastard_

She could help but feels his eyes darting down at her body, even though she should be disgusted or pissed about it, she secretly found herself really enjoying it. And if she ever admit it out loud there would be a very long isolation to herself in the cell.

When that hot water hit down her body it sounded like the heavens were chanting down, it felt so amazing to have water cleansing of the dirt and filth off her body. Luckily during every few stops the guys took she managed to load up on shampoo cleansing supply and clothing for herself. It's been forever since the last time she's took a nice bath, some music would be good but sadly she lost the Ipod she found a few months back.

_There could be a freak accident_  
_There could be a fatal disease_  
_I know we hate to think about it_  
_But it's as real as you and me_  
_It's as real as you and me_

_We could all fall down_  
_Before our Saviour could return_  
_I know we hate to think about it_  
_But it's as real as you and me_

_If I should go_  
_Hold my hand_  
_If I should leave_  
_Darling comfort me, please_

Merle could hear as her voice echoed out of the shower room from where he stood, _Damn the girl has a smooth voice, maybe even better then Beth's. _There was so many perverted things running through his mind, one of them was going to make him slap himself senseless. If she caught him peeping on her, there'll probably be hell to pay.

Mable shut off the shower then walts over to her stuff and started drying off, when finished she reached inside her bag to grab an oversize shirt she packed to wear as an overnight shirt to wear at night and a pair of long blue socks.

Merle was wondering what taking her, so without thinking it through he walks over to the door and took a look right inside, looking straight ahead he saw a good look at Mable in her bra and panties on, she was just in the middle of putting on a shirt when her eyes locked with his blue ones.

Instantly her face turned red before she covered herself up," Wh...What the hell Merle!" she shrieked.

"Sorry girlie…thought something was wrong." He said while going back into the hall.

"Love those legs by the way." He said out loud.

_Along with other things too...hehe_

Mable felt her whole body heat up when he said that other thing, she couldn't believe he saw her in almost naked, and in her bra and panties at that.

_I'm really starting to regret saving this ass hole..._


	7. Karmas a bitch

After what seemed like two years, Mable slept like a baby; despite having to sleep on a rigid old jail bed it was actually quite comfy. Stretching out her limbs she decided to go see what these people had to eat in here, getting out of bed she walked over to the cell to see the sun peeking from the windows. Everyone else seemed to be still sleeping ,so every so quietly she walked down the stairs; when reaching down and walking pass the table benches a loud growl erupted from her stomach.

Mable felt her cheeks heat up and looked around to make sure no one was there; hopefully no one woke up hearing that.

Tiptoeing over to the huge bin Mable knelt over to see what food was inside, all there were was caned fruit, vegetables, beans and boxes of salted crackers.

_Seriously.. This is all they have..._

The growling in her stomach started getting louder, she clenched around it to stop the noise. Then suddenly something tapped at her shoulder, Mable literally jumped out of her skin while swinging her hand around to back hand, till stopping in a split second to realize it was Beth.

"_Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Are you looking for something to eat?_" ,Beth asked.

Mable lowered her hand then tapped at her exposed thigh, "_Y...yea, but I don't see anything good to eat.",_ Beth gave her a beaming smile.

"_Here come with me.",_ she said before grabbing her hand.

Merle was woken up by the sound of Beth's giggling, thinking that Daryl and her are messing around he put the pillow over his head, then the sound if Mable's voice caught his attention.

"_Aye, can you slow down. I can't run with these socks on."_

Merle rose up from his bed, wondering what those two were up to sparked his interest. Getting up on his feet Merle walked over to his cell, and saw Mable being dragged by Beth into the hallway on the other side of the jail space.

_What the hell are those two up to?_

Mable was busy trying not to slip on her dace while being dragged by Beth, the long socks on her feet didn't do well by getting a good grip to the floor.

"Do you mind telling me where your taking me?" She asked not liking how scary the hallway appeared, with blood splattered here and there.

Beth giggled and looked back at her," You'll see, it's just around this corner."

Before she had a chance to say something the turned exactly at the corner, coming to a complete stop all there were was a door. "So...this is what you dragged me here to see, a door?", she asked.

"Nope.", Beth said then went over to turn it open.

When the door opened all the way Mable's jaw dropped, she hasn't seen so much feed in all the years of trying to scrap for it.

"Oh my god, how long did it take for you guys to stock up so much food?"

"We didn't, Rick found it already here a week after we started settling in. He makes sure to only take out the food we can ration out so we don't eat it all." Beth said while going over to a ragbag to pull out an apple. Mable caught it in a second as she threw it at her; to her surprise it was cold.

"It's also storage cooler. Go ahead and eat it." Not having to be asked twice Mable took a big bite with her tiny teeth, once that sweet juice hit her taste buds it felt like tiny sparks were dancing on her tongue.

"Good isn't it?" Beth ask taking a bite out of her own apple.

"Yes, do you realize how long its been I've eaten something this juicy?"Mable said then took another bite.

Beth couldn't help but laugh at how dirty it sounded coming from her, "Hope you girlies are willing to share that with Ol'Merle." Mable jumped at the sound of his voice being so close behind her, Merle chuckled when she jumped and turned to glare at him.

"I take it you get a sick kick scaring the hell out of people." Mable said in annoyance.

"Only to the ones that catch my attention." He said with a wink, referring it to just her.

Beth could tell this little conversation had nothing to do with her by the look on Mable's face getting all red, taking a bite of her apple she made her way passed Merle.

"Well I'm going to go wake up Daryl, he wants to be up to go get the stuff done early today." she said then waved goodbye.

Merle watched as Beth made her way down the corner before turning his attention back to Mable, her face was still blushing, "Ya gonna share that apple doll face?", he asked with that dazzling smile of his.

"Get one yourself, I don't know where that mouth of yours have been."she said while scooting away from him.

Chuckling he made his way over toward the storage cooler, he tried not speaking his thought out loud but it just couldn't be helped.

"It was on those Sweet lips of yours last night." Mable's whole face heated up at that comment.

"Oh that is it!" She hissed while lashing out to smack his head, this time he was ready.

Taking a step to the side he caught her wrist in mid air, Mable tried using her other hand but felt her back be pressed against the wall. The apple she had fell to the floor, rolling over between them; Merle's eyes were roamed down to those long legs of hers, the up to those exposed thighs, up to the V-neck showing him that cleavage of hers, trailing up to those lips he wanted to devour so badly then finally stopping at those light green eyes. Mable couldn't help but feel her face blushing as his blue, hungry eyes roamed up her body, having him up in her personal space made her body get chills.

"You've started to spark my interest Lil Angel.", he said leaning his face between her arm and head.

Mable bit in her inner lip at the feel of his lips barely touching her ear, Merle smirked seeing the look on her face the decided to play it a little further. He leaned himself closer against her tight little body, his chest pressing up against hers and his knee rubbing up between her thighs.

_He's.. He's doing this shit on purpose…well two can play at that game._

Merle was thinking to himself when Mable's waist rubbing against his prosthetic hand pressing up on her torso, taking the little interest in this reaction he leaned down to nip at her collar bone. Mable gasped at the sensation if his teeth on her skin, it send shiver down to her very core, despite her not trying to go along with this, she couldn't deny the sensation of her body enjoy these new feelings.

"Ple…please.."

"Please what... You have ta tell me what you want. What ya need." Merle purred trailing his noise up her neck then ghosting his lips over hers.

The look on her face almost made him lose control of himself. Her lips were trembling as he started leaning closer to her face, "Ple..please get the hell off me.", before he could respond back she head butted him really hard. Merle groaned at the aching pain in his head coming back again, Mable saw him stumbled backwards while holding the front of his head.

"Damn girlie that really hurt", he groaned through gritted teeth.

"Serves you right, do that again I'll rip your balls off." She warned while making her way passed him and down the corner. Merle held his stare over on her back side before she disappeared down the hall, he smiled despite the pain.

_I_ _think this gonna be start of something wonderful. Hehehe_

Mable continued on down the hallway with a sense of victory, but something told her that this wasn't over, not by a long she started running at the throbbing sensation on her forehead.

_Damn his head is like a fuckin rock._


	8. Derserving happiness

Trevor and Mike helped Daryl with taking out a few walkers around the gates, Rick was talking with Hershel, Carol and the rest about what to do with getting Andrea. Meanwhile Mable was strolling around the field in her cargo pants, tanktop and rifle on her shoulders. So many things were going through her mind at once she just needed to be away from everyone else and find a nice quiet spot to cool down, but a feeling in the back of her head said that someone was near and watching her.

Merle was sitting on the over head balcony, Rick put him on scout duty to keep an eye on anything far ahead, doing just that he couldn't help but let his eyes roam out to the field to see the very fiesty Mable. The new attire she had on made his inside tighten, seeing her without a jacket on or long sleeves showed those toned and strong arms of hers, and the other thing that really caught his attention was that rack if hers. The tank really snugged around them down to her slim waist, and the way she appeared nonchalant of not knowing him staring made him smirk.

"What are you doin Merle?", that voice startled him a little then realized it was only Beth.

She was holding Lil asskicker on her hip.

"Nothin, just doing what Officer Friendly told me to do. Make sure no one comes an attack us unexpected.",he said with a smirk .

Merle could tell by that look she didn't believe a word of it. "No, I mean why are you being a creep and not at least try to get to know Mable"

For some reason he knew where she was going with this and started getting irritated,"Why the hell would I wanta to that?" "Maybe because you need someone there for you too. Come one Merle, I know the way you look at me and Daryl you want the same thing.."Beth tried to say before he cut her off.

"You don't what the hell I want!" he snapped out of nowhere.

Judith stared crying by how loud he was, rocking her Beth looked over at Merle staring off up ahead. "I know you don't mean what you say, but its not a bad thing to want happiness to Merle, you deserve to have that even if you think otherwise." She said before walking back inside.

All he could do was scoff at what she said, a redneck bastard like him didn't deserve to be happy, not after all the shit he's done in his life. Even through whatever fantasy going through that thick skull of his that maybe, just maybe he could get a chance with that girl flew out the window for hell of reasons.

One, she way to fucking young and innocent looking for a old prick like him, she'd be better off with someone else around her own age. Two, she doesn't need to be tangled up with the likes of him, no matter how much deep down inside him its saying otherwise.

Trevor was just about finished helping with Daryl when something caught his attention, a sound of something screaming and crying off in the distance from the gates. Pretty soon Daryl and Mike heard it too, "Aye Merle, what's making that noise?!" He hollered, Merle brought up his sniper rifle and took a look through the lenses.

It took him awhile to look around to see what's out there when a person's head started appearing from the tall grass. Mable was getting aware of what was going on, looking out she was able to make out what looks to be a small little boy,it caught her eye right away when blood appeared to be on all over him. Before Merle could say what it was Trevor was yelling for Mable to get down from the fence, ignoring them entirely she fell down feet first the started dashing over to the little boy.

Merle watched in wonder of why the hell was she going out of her way over to that kid, damn he's probably a walker for all she knew. Not willing to take a chance he took aim for the kids head, Mable could make out for it really being a kid, but his whole shirt and face was covered in blood. Taking a few more steps toward him she raised her rifle.

" No no please don't kill me.. Don't kill me!", the little boys cry made her flinch to put down the gun, but she couldn't take any risks.

"Are you bitten?"she asked calmly

The little boy wiped at his arms and neck to show her nothing was there."No I'm not, ple..please help me." the tears were pooling down his eyes.

Trevor and them watched as Mable stepped over to the little boy and held him up into her arms,the look she gave them showed that everything was good. Merle couldn't help but smile at the way she did that so well, turns out there's a soft side to his Lil fiesty girl.

"Don't worry kid you're gonna be OK now, mind tellin me your name?", the boy wiped the tears dripping down his chin.

"Louie..my name is Louie..."


	9. Two deaths with two bullets

After having almost an hour conversation with Rick it was decided that Daryl, Michoone and them load up to charge over to Woodbury and get Andrea back, Mable was the one to tell them that everything was becoming chaos over there from what the kid was telling her. He said after the word about Governor being dead people started going crazy for choosing who to lead them, then the walkers started breaking in through;he watched his own mom being attack while trying to help him out of there.

Merle was helping Daryl load up the truck when glancing over at Trevor coming toward them, "Aye me and Mable are coming with." he said.

"Hell no kid, this business doesn't concern neither of ya."Merle stated.

Daryl gave an irritated groan after hauling the last thing on the truck,"Damn it Merle let them come, the more people with guns the merrier. How's the kid doin?", he asked.

"Carl's with him right now, wouldn't stop crying while they were cleaning him up." Trevor said then walked over towards Rick.

Mable had her leather jacket on with her guns and cross bow strapped around her shoulder, before she started heading out Louie ran over to hug at her leg.

"Are you going to bring my mom back?"he asked while crying.

Mable knew that wasn't possible but she couldn't find it in her to tell him the truth. Patting the top of his head she gave him a soft smile,"Yes..I'll bring her back." she said.

"Here, so you..can know what she looks like." she watched as he reached in his back pocket and gave her a heart locket.

Letting him drop it in her hand Louie watched as she made her way out the door, Mable waited till walking out to open the heart locket, it took her a moment to see what was inside when finally seeing that it was a picture of what looked to be a husband and wife sitting in a hospital bed, and what laid in between the was a small born child. The sight of it almost had tears come down her eyes, snapping the locket shut Mable got her act together before heading down to the truck.

By the time they left it was almost after sunset, the speed they were going made the stuff in the back rattle and shake;Rick and Michoone were in the front while the rest were in the back. Mable was sitting on the far end with Trevor on the other side while Daryl and Merle were sitting side by side, Merle's attention was secretly on her, she hasn't spoke a word since the left. The type of vibe coming off her told him that she's on killing mode, and that he shouldn't say a fucking word or she won't hesitate to break something.

Everyone heard the signal from the front that they're getting closer, Mable immediately grabbed her riffle in her hand, Trevor had his at hand,Rick stopped the truck rigght about a foot away from the gates, Daryl and Merle hopped out the back before everyone else started unloading from the truck.

"Alright, here's how its gonna go. Michonoone ,me and Daryl are going to find Andrea, Merle,and you two are going to see if there's any one still alive.", Rick said going over the plan.

"Got it, Got it, Alrighty let's get it done."Merle said while loading his gun.

Michoone and them made a dash toward the opposite direction once they were all inside, Trevor and Merle made a turn for the other way for the building complex, then realized that Mable wasn't following behind.

"Mable where the hell are you going?!"Trevor hollered.

Merle looked back to see the kid yelling for her, she was running up ahead toward the houses,"I'm looking for people, I'll be fine!" She yelled.

Merle yanked his jacket sleeve getting Trevors attention,"She can handle herself fine kid, now come one!" He yelled before running up to the front doors.

* * *

Rick was following behind Michoone through the front side of the building, from what Maggie and Glenn told her this was where they were held hostage, she prayed to God that nothing awful happened to her. Before turning the corner into a hallway a Walker came out of no where, Rick was about to shoot but was beaten to it when she sliced it straight down the middle.

"Damn it...we should be getting close." She hissed then continued on down the hall. There was a door at the very end that told her that Andrea should be in there, Daryl was following right behind them , as soon as he came within a few feet away behind Rick Michoone already kicked through the door.

"Andrea..Andrea.!" Michoone yelled.

"I'm..I'm right here.", her voice came right from the side of them.

Rick looked over to see her sitting down against the wall, a walker was dead a few feet away from her.

"Andrea we're here, are you alright what happened?", Rick asked then noticed a whole lot of blood was soaking through her jacket.

"I tried ..stopping him.."she rasped out then coughed up blood.

Michoone touched at her face and felt how hot she was,"... Show it to me.."she said.

"I'm sorry I did the.." Before she could finish Rick already pulled down the top of her collared shirt and jacket, showing the huge bite on her neck.

"Oh my god.." Daryl whispered ,Andrea saw the look on both of there faces, even Daryl had the look of saddened grief on his face.

"I did the best I could...I'm sorry..",Andrea said with tears flowing from her eyes.

"No you did alright, lets get you up and bring you back to the.." She cut of Michoone before she could say anymore.

" You know I wont make it back, make this easier for me please."she said then grasped onto Michoones hand.

Michoone looked at her while trying to hold back the tears building up behind her eyes,Rick stared at her in silence of not knowing what to say,"I know how the safety works.", with great grief in his face he reached behind to handover his hand gun to her.

Daryl watched as Rick put the gun in her hands, Michoone stared at it with tears and looked at Andrea, "I'm not going anywhere..",Andrea knew she wasn't going to argue,turning her attention up at Daryl then to Rick again.

Tears were coming down her cheeks,she gave a false smile"I tried..",Andrea said while giving hima soft smile.

Rick was holding back whatever option was forming up inside"Yeah...you did..you did.",he assured her before getting up to his feet. He knew it was his and Daryl's que to leave the room,Michoone watched as they left and slowly shut the door, turning her attention back to Andrea.

They both looked at each other with teary eyes,"I messed up big time...didn't I?" Andrea asked, knowing that it didn't have to be answered

Sighing Michoone gripped the side of her head and pulled her close."No you didn't...you didn't." , with a shakey hand Andrea cupped the left side of Michoone's face earning her attention again.

She looked into her eyes with a smile of reassurance before leaning up to softly kiss her. Both of their hands gripped at the gun, Michoones tears were streaming down mixing in with the blood on Andrea's neck. Rick and Daryl were out the door waiting in dead silence, neither one of them saying a word when finally the heard the gun fire behind the door and a empty bullet hit the floor.

* * *

Merle and Trevor managed to find a few dozen people who were trapping them selves in room from Walkers, some were already turned before they could do anything. When Daryl and them came out from the building Trevor was already leading them towards the front gates, Michoone and Rick helped with the mothers and children when Merle fi ally realized that Mable hasn't come back.

Cursing under his breath he hauled ass over to where she ran off to, a few walkers got in the way but care of that easily.

"Mable!, damn we gotta go girlie!", he hollered when finally catching her over by the front door of a house, she was kneeling over something when he was running over toward her.

Mable heard branches and leaves snapping from the side then pulled out her gun aiming in that direction,"Don't you fuckin come any closer!" she warned.

"Aye aye girlie calm down it me!", he yelled raising both his "hands" in the sky.

It was before he started to realized there was a women underneath Mable ,she appeared to be still breathing her left arm was cut off and she was losing a lot of blood.

"Who..who is this woman?"he asked walking closer to them.

"Sh..she's Louie's mother.." Mable said with a choked voice.

Merle looked down at the paled woman's face, she was clinging onto Mable's hand. "Is..is my baby boy safe...is he alright?",the woman asked in grave pain.

He stared down at Mable who looked to be trying not to break down at the moment. "Yes..he's fine. He's safe." ,she said with a smile,the woman gave a happy sigh of relief.

"Th... Thank you child...please take good care of him for me..."she said while gripping her hand.

Mable knew what had to be done now, with a shaking hand Mable pulled out her gun and pressed it against the womans chin. It took her everything to not pull the trigger, how could she bring herself to kill a innocent boys mother. The woman knew that this was hard for Mable o do so she gently wrapped her hand around Mables hand to help her.

"Please..tell my son I love him.." she said before putting pressure on Mables trigger finger.

Merle stepped back when the gun fired, the womans top skulls was blasted open, the inside of her head was oozing out of the open gash. Mable sat there still holding the womans hand, her whole body was shaking .Merle reached down to release the gun from her hand and brought Mable to her feet,when they looked at each other he could see silent tears coming from her eyes.

"Aye..its alright girlie..its alright" he said soothingly before starting to walk while holding her close to his side. Mable gripped onto Merles shirt, in her other hand she was holding Louie's locket.

_I'm sorry kid...I'm so sorry..._


	10. Little interaction

Through out the ride back Merle could sense a vibe of grief and depression coming off everyone, Trevor was sitting on the far end of the truck with Mable leaned against him, her eyes never left the floor. From guessing how Michoone looked once everyone got back on the trucks, Andrea's dead.

Glenn,Carl and Maggie were waiting by the gates, hoping that they be coming back safe and unharmed; Glenn was keeping look up from the prison balcony when headlights were seen coming from being the trees.

"Aye here they come!" he yelled.

Carl and Maggie looked out in relief seeing them coming up ahead, soon as they were a few feet away Maggie went ahead and started opening the gate. As soon as Daryl stopped the truck inside and the gates closed Rick got out and got everyone's attention to say some ground rules, Mable was the last one to get off with Trevor trying to help.

Merle couldn't help but over hear them talking, glancing back to see her shoving his hands off her before walking away.

"Mable come on, you can't always be rushing off like this when I'm just trying to help.", Trevor said while trying to pull her back. Right then Mable looked back and smacked his hands, everyones attention turned to them when she yelled.

"Don't fuckin touch me...just leave me the hell alone." ,she said then began walking again.

Daryl thought to ask Michoone to go an talk with her but that wouldn't be the best idea, Mable was almost hallway toward the building when Louie came rushing out toward her.

"Mable...Mable you're back!", he yelled before hugging at her legs, she stood motionless as he did this. Merle watched as the kid pulled away from her and looked over at them, the look of disappointment forming on his face. Louies eyes surveyed the whole group of people before looking up at Mable.

"Whe... Where's my mommy?", Louie asked. Mable gave a shakey sigh, putting the locket back in his hand she rubbed the side of his head.

"I'm sorry Louie... She's gone.", Louie stared at her with tears forming in his eyes.

"You...you're lying...you're a liar.." Mable turned her face away, the pained look on his was to painful to look at.

Merle tried to walk away but Louie started gripping on her legs, "You're a liar, my mommy's not dead..she's not dead." , he cried out.

" Alright kid let's calm down ok.." Merle said walking over towards them.

Before he put a hand on the him, Louie began to start fussing like crazy. Mable had to wait for Merle to pry him off her legs before walking off inside, the lash outs of his yelling and calling her a liar really stung inside, Beth and Carol stepped to the side as she rushed passed the door the toward her empty cell.

"Mommy..mommy..I want my mommy!" Louie cried in Merle's arms, he could fell the kids tears drenching on him, his little body shaking against him.

"I know kid' but she's not coming back, have to learn to buck up hear me?...come on", he said then hoisted him up on his side, his little arms clenching onto him while burying his face in his shirt.

* * *

After getting every last person rescued from Woodbury affiliated and up with things around here, Rick let them choose their own cells on the other safe end of the jail space. Merle handed Louie over to Carol over thirty minutes ago and the kid wouldn't stop crying, he knew it's hard thing to deal with at a young age. He was in the shower room rinsing the dirt off his face, the top of his shirt got wet so he just threw it off, before getting the thought of taking a quick shower Mable appeared from the door way.

"Oh sorry, I didn't you'd be in here..I'll just wait outside" she said

"Naw don't worry about it, I was just about to get a quick rinse, you can use the showers curtains to block ya off." Merle insisted pointing the the curtains surrounding the shower heads.

Mable's eyes started wandering onto Merle upper body, the way his muscled, tone stomach looked with the water glistening like that made the heat form up to her face, Merle noticed this and smiled to himself.

"If you want to share one together for I'm down for it.", he insisted with a smile.

Mable's whole face turned red," Not if you were the last man alive.", she stated to him before walking away all flustered. Merle couldn't help but chuckle while undoing his pants.

_That could be arranged girlie_


	11. Hidden past

During the pass three days Mable hardly left her cell, so many thngs were going through her mind that it hurt. What happened to Louie's mom really took a toll on her, good thing Merle was there because Mable couldn't have bring herself to do it.

Mable was laying in her bed looking up at the ceiling when Mike came walking in with a bowl of broiled stew.

"Aye sis, Trevor said to bring ya up dinner." Mike said with a small smile

She glanced at him before turning to her side."Not hungry...", was all she said

Mike sighed then went over to sit on the end of the bed. He reached to touch her shoulder but felt as she flinched at his touch so he pulled away.

"Mable...I know we don't ever talk anymore. We went through some fucking shitty situations and the stuff you went through before meeting us...but can know you can at least talk about it with me." he said.

Mable was gripping around her arms , "Mike please get out.."she asked.

"Come on Mable I want you to talk to me please...",he pleaded

"I said leave!" She yelled while hitting behind at his hand making the bowl land across the cell.

Mike had every right to yell at her but it would only start a unnecessary argument, huffing out he went to grab the empty bowl and walked out without saying another word.

Merle saw the kid stomp across his cell holding a bowl in hand, hearing the whole ordeal a moment ago, he wanted to know what's up with the Lil fiest. Taking a second to reattach his prosthetic hand he made his way over till stopping by the bars of her cell, from where he was standing she seemed to be asleep.

Mable's chest rising up and down with each soft breathe, getting curious Merle made sure that no one was watching before quietly walking inside the cell. He used the curtain hanging against the wall to block of from looking inside, despite this being a bad idea he wanted to at least see how this goes.

The end of Mable's bed creaked a bit with Merle's knee on it, Mable's body shifted in sleep causing a few strands of hair falling down her face. The sight of it made Merle groan in his throat, lightly he moved the strands behind her ear while using his prosthetic hand to steady himself while leaning closer.

She looked so fragile and small, that it makes her fiesty attitude seem adorable to him know thinking about it. Before thinking of what to do next Mable's body shifted again, making him go stiff from fear of her waking.

Her eyes fluttered open slightly then closed again, the position she was sleepingnin now made her shirt rise up showing her waist and flat stomach. Containing the tight feeling forming in this pants Merle gently started pulling down at the shirt, before half done a voice made him freeze.

"Why didn't you help me save him?" Mable's voice called out, Merle looked up to see that her eyes were still closed.

_Is she talkin to me?.._

Her head slowly shook from side to side, it look like she was having some sort of dream. Leaning his head forward Merle ghostly traced his lips against her neck, a soft little sound came from her lips, breathing heavy he placed his hand against her waist. Her soft skin made his body tingle, he wanted to feel her whole entire body that he'd thought to just hell go for it.

It was then a sound attracted his attention, looking down he saw tears coming from Mable's closed eyes.

_Why is she crying...?..._

He was getting ready to pull away when her body clung onto his arm, it seemed she was trying to hug something. "Please help him...please.." , the croak in her voice made Merle have this feeling of sorry for her.

Doing something not himself he laid on his side to let Mable pull herself closer and bury her face in his chest. Her crying vibrated against him, tears seeped through his shirt as her arms tried wrapping around him. Merle hesitantly rubbed her back and used his other "hand" to pull her closer.

_What are you dreaming that's making you this sad girlie?..._

* * *

_Mable and Trevor were trying their hardest to run toward the front doors while helping her dad walk, the huge pierce in his upper ribcage and right eye made him lose all ability to move on his own. Mable was beside them shooting at the walkers, he could hear the walkers getting closer to them._

_Shit..come on come on.. Damn it!_

_Frank fell to his knees before reaching a foot away from the doors, Trevor and Mike tried with every strength to pull him the rest of the way._

_"Dad.. dad come get up were just right there !" She yelled then looked up to see a walker trotting towards, Mike reached behind his bat then ran over to bash the thing down crushed its skull in. Frank managed to turn to see him bash a few more down but his attention was brought back to the herd of those things just a few feet away._

_"Mable... there's no way I can make it, you guys will have..." She looked up ahead with absolute fear, "It's ok dad..we're gonna make it. Trevor please help me move him." She pleaded, he saw tears start to come down her face._

_"Sweetie even if we make it out they won't stop following us. And we'll be dead, you have to go on with out me.."_

_"No no I'm not leaving with out you, come on I know your strong to go on please just get up.."_

_Before Trevor could try pulling him up a Walker came up out of no where, Mable tried shooting but it started falling on top of her. Frank used all his strength to push against it using his hand to gripp at its head, before he could do something a sharp pain dug into his back._

_"Dad!, guys get it off him.!" She yelled trying to at the walkers head, Frank holding his stance from them and the walkers._

_"Run!, I'm not letting you kids die."_

_"I'm not leaving you dad!" she yelled._

_Mike was over at the front doors waiting for them, Trevor was looking behind Frank in fear. But when Frank looked into his eyes, Trevor knew what he had to do._

_"Come on lets go." Mable heard Trevor say while feeling him grab onto her arm, looking back at him she began to panic._

_"No No we're not leaving him, we're not leaving him!' Without giving her any time to protest Trevor picked her up with force and started running towards Mike, Mable thrashed and tried getting down._

_"Put me the fuck down ! Dad ! Dad no!" , she screamed and screamed till they all made it out . _

_Mike didn't have a chance to shut the door when Frank came out of no where and slammed it shut, Mable pushed her self up to run into the door but met with no budge and her dad put the bat through the door handles._

_Mable hit against the door , she tried hitting the glass to break till her knuckles bleed. "Dad open the door, Please open the door! please!"_

_Frank tried everything not to break down in tears, the bite wound was stinging real bad and the walkers were closing in. _

_"I will not turn into one of those things", he thought,breathing heavy Frank looked over at his daughter then to Trevor. The terrified look across all of their faces, with a smile towards them Frank pulled out the gun from his back pocket and pressed it in his mouth._

_"I love you Mable"_

_When Frank pulled the trigger, Mable went hysterical, "No no!", Trevor began pulling her away but she kept hitting and trying to smash at the door. She kept screamimg and screaming till Franks lifeless body was lost in the crowd of walkers. _


	12. Special Announcement!

Announcement I have exciting news, to everyone who likes my story so far. I'm giving you guys a option to make a one or twice appearance in the story when Mable, Merle and atrevor travel long and far to Tennessee. Spoiler alert if you want to be apart of the M&amp;M story message me or leave a comment.

Love. AJ ❤❤? ﾟﾒﾀ


	13. The deal

The distinct feeling of something warm and hard woke Mable up, her eyes had to adjust to the dark lighting in the cell before she could see who was laying with. When Merles face came into view her whole body froze, _what the...how..why the hell is he in here?!_

The first thought of pushing him off and yelling came into mind, but the way he looked while sleeping gave her second thoughts.

He seemed quite peaceful ,the feeling of his chest rising up and down against her with each breathe he took made her feel a little strange; then she finally realized that his arm was wrapped around her waist. Mable's body started having this tingly sensation forming, hesitantly she tried lifting his arms off but instead he ended up wrapping around tighter and pressed her up against him more, the heat coming from between them made her heart start skipping beats.

She must admit first meeting Merle that he was a handsome looking older man, from his bright blue eyes,fluffy little hair, tall built structure features,and to his accent. Despite after all the little stunts he pulls every time, Mable did have this strange feeling for him, it just was hard to explain.

"Me..Merle. Wake up..", she tried speaking but his his head shifted into her neck and his face pressing up her skin. The way his lips felt touching her collar bone started making the heat between them get hotter,trying to fight the heat forming between her legs Mable reached up at his shoulders and started shaking him.

"Merle..Merle wake up.." she whispered while shaking him

"Hmm... I'll be...'mumble'" he slurred half awake then leaned his face down closer to hers, the small distance between them caused a curious idea to form.

Merle's lips were nearly an inch away from hers, _'This is fuckin crazy...what the hell is wrong with me?!'_

Mable lips started trembling from the thought of wanting to kiss him, all of a sudden it felt like Merle even in sleep read her very mind when his hand touched the back of her head pressed her mouth against his. Mable gasp muffled against theirs lips causing him to move his body more onto hers, she wanted shove him off but the sensation in her body wasn't letting her respond to her thoughts.

Her hands clenched at the front of his shirt in attempt to contain whatever feelings were building up inside, Merle's hand gripped gently onto her hair before tugging it, causing a surprise moan to escape from Mable's lips. Hearing that Merle started waking up, before he tried sitting up a feeling against his lips caught his attention. His eyes opened to be totally dumb struck at the situation he was in, Mable's body was pressed up under his and her lips trembling on his.

Pulling up off he looked down at her flushed face, they stared at each other for what seemed like forever till finally Mable managed to say something.

"Why..why the hell are you in here?" Merle sat up off her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well...you were mumbling stuff in ya sleep and I just..", Mable rose her hand up to stop him from explaining any further.

"Never mind, just leave please.."she asked.

Merle looked at her confusingly before catching the heated color to her face, "Ya sure you want me to leave sugartits, seems to me like you don't want me to." Before he could say another word Mable pulled out a gun from underneath her pillow and pressed it to his forhead.

Merle couldn't help but smirk knowing that he must've struck a nerve, "Don't ever call me that, now would you ever so kindly get the fuck out of my cell."

Not wanting to screw with a girl holding a gun to him Merle raised his "hands" up in defeat while walking over out the cell, before taking one foot out Mable called out.

"Wait Merle." " What is it now girlie?", he asked wondering what other threat she's gonna say now.

This was probably a fucking stupid thing to do right after what just happened, but he was probably the best option , knowing Trevor and them won't do it.

"I have a favor to ask of you.", taking a deep sigh Mable put the gun down on the bed, "I want you to help take me to Tennessee."

Merle started chuckling hysterically, _'This girl can not be serious.',_ then he turned back to look at the expression on her face,"oh You serious ain't ya?" he asked.

"The fuck you think dipshit." she said with his head Merle leaned back against the cell bar.

"Listen sug...doll face I don't think that's something I can help with. That boy of yours doesn't want you to go any further." he said.

Mable sat up from the bed, "I don't give two shits what Trevor says, I'm not staying here instead of trying g to find my family." she determined.

Merle sensed how serious she sounded, _'This kid's so desperate to find her family despite every percent change that they're probably dead.'_

Shaking his head Merle turned to get ready to walk out again,"Sorry girlie' I can't help ya."he said.

"I'll make you an offer then." yelled, Mable saw him stop instantly, now she was starting to catch his attention.

"And what kind of offer do you have in mind, money, guns? he asked, Mable's expression changed when walking up behind and grabbed his shoulder to turn and face her.

Merle stared down to see the embarrassed blush creeping up her neck and cheeks, "If you can help take me safely to Tennessee...'gulp' you can have my body." she said with a slight blush.

Merle instantly saw a red flag flashing in his mind but was covered up by his own thoughts of what she just said,_'She's... She must be pullin my leg right now.',_ sensing that she must've read his thought because her hand pressed on his chest.

"I'm being fully serious with you Merle, there's nothing I wouldn't do to find my family. Even if that means giving myself to somebody." she said , Merle had to contain a groan rising up his throat at the sensual tone in her voice,_'Damn she's not foolin' around here, this seems so wrong but then again...'_

Looking into her eyes Merle used his bad arm to wrap and pull her close toward him, "When do you plan on us headin off, Doll face"


	14. Setting ground rules

After telling Merle exactly when they were leaving Mable did everything she could to avoid him the next day, throughout the whole entire morning she helped Daryl and the guys out in the fields while secretly gathering stuff to pack for the very long trip ahead of them.

Meanwhile Merle was still trying to process what the hell he'd just agreed to do last night, first off note the whole kissing thing wasn't his doing, or was it, maybe ,any way why the hell didn't she bitch slap him or some shit. And the other thing she said last night still sent chills to his very groin.

_Mable rolled her eyes at the nickname, pulling his arm off her waist."We leave before dawn.", she said._

_"Don't ya think that's a bad idea' not after what happened the other night." he asked her._

_ Merle watched down as she fumbled her finger tips on his chest,"Why do you I'm bringing ya with me, I need somethin to keep those things occupied while makin a break for it." She felt his chuckle vibrate off him and against herself, biting her bottom lip she looked up at his light blue eyes. The thought of giving herself to him was making her all bothered, but she's never had any experience before._

_"How does it feel?" she blurted out._

_ Merle seemed confused by the question,"Ya mean my hand, at fist it hurt like a bitch.", shaking her head she leaned up against him more._

_"That's not what I was referring to." she said._

_He finally caught she was saying and his face turned alil shade of red, 'Why the hell is she askin me...wait then that must mean...' , Trying not to sound freaked out he took a step back from her,"Ya tellin me you never fucked before?" he asked._

_Shaking her head Merle let leaned back on the cell bar, the look of amazement plastered on his face, "So ya mean to tell me, all this time being with those two boy ya never bumped any uglies with them?", he curiously asked._

_"No , what the said _

_ "I don't mind if ya ain't experienced, infact I'm enjoying the idea of being ya first fucker." ,Merle said with a satisfied smile._

_ Mable felt herself shiver at the way he said that crudely, he saw the blush crepping up her face and leaned closer to it. "Let me ask ya one more thing girlie, ya ever kissed any man other than me?" he asked._

_She about to shake yes but knew that it'll be pointless to lie now and shook no,"Ever been touched by one before?" again she shook no, Mable felt her whole body heating up by the questions he was asking purposely. _

_Seeing how red she'd turn he asked the one question that'll get her, leaning his face close enough to where his lips touched her ear,"Ever seen a man's penis?", he as bluntly._

_"N..no!" Mable stuttered out embarrassingly sensing he was enjoying himself getting all this information._

_T__hen she gasped when feeling him pressing his lower body against hers, "Oh baby girl you're in for one hell of a time of ya life.", Merle whispered as feeling her shiver against him._

* * *

Merle was pulled out of his fantasied day dream something smacked his back hard,"Ah damn what the hell ya do that fer?!", Michoone smirked a bit before walking over to lean on the balcony ledge,"Figured you want to snap out of whatever day dream you were in."she chuckled.

"Damn it bitch, ya didnt have to smack that hard." He growled while rubbing the stinging hand print forming, she rolled her eyes.

'Ya right, but I wanted to.', it was then Merle stood next to her.

"So...how ya been holdin up since after..." ,"I'm doing just fine...what's up with you and her?". Merle was quiet for a second while trying to seem dumb about what she was referring to,"What ya mean Beth, she's startin warm up to me."Merle said.

"You know who the hell I'm talking about, don't be stupid Merle.", he couldn't bust out laughing .

"Alright alright, Lil fiest is slowly startin to warm up to me.",he said.

Michoone shook her head making the dreads shake against her face,"I suggest you be careful what your intentions are with that girl. She's been through to much since all this shits happened", Merle looked at her with a curios look,"What do ya mean?", she just looked out into the field and started walking away toward the door,"Aye I ask ya what.." "That's something she'll have to tell you herself.",Michoone said cutting him off. He watched as she walking inside without looking back at him;

'Does she know about us leaving off, the deal we made, what the fuck!?'

It was around a quarter to six when everyone started heading back inside the jail, Beth ,Carol ,and Maggie were cooking up dinner for everyone, Glenn and Mike were talking about baseball teams while Carl was watching over Judith and Louie.

Trevor looked over through the crowd of new people to see Mable looking off into space. Making his way over he stood in front if her and waved his hand,"Aye Mable, you alright?" Catching her attention she looked up at him,"Yea, just thinkin about stuff."

Scooting over she let him pop a squat next to her, they haven't spoken much since the fight, Trevor couldn't blame her for being angry with him. "Mable...Im sorry for what I said..." he said.

"Its fine...really. Maybe you're right about them being gone.", he looked at her in surprise, before he could speak she stood up.

"I shouldn't have punched you, it was just hearing you say that made me want to deny it. Maybe its best that we stay here." Mable said without looking directly at him and started walking off, "Mable.. Mable wait." He called out but was caught up with Glenn and Mike running over to ask him about baseball stuff, he tried looking for her but ended up losing her in the small crowd.

Making her way up the stairs to her cell Mable was process thinking how to go about sneaking out without waking up anyone else, not paying attention up ahead she bumped into something hard and tall. Brushing herself off she looked to see Merle staring down at her, "Need to look were ya goin doll face." " Thought I said to not be near me till later, mind moving out of the way?", Merle gave a generous smile and politely moved away from her cell door. Rolling her eyes she walked pass him and went inside, it was before she started closing the curtain line that Merle spoke.

"Mind me askin what you were talking with about?", she froze for a moment , 'How does he know I was talking with her?'

"Don't worry, she didn't say nothin bout it, I just want to k ow what y'all were talking about.",taking a deep sigh Mabke looked over at Merle with a fake smile.

"If you're goin to be travelin with me there's gonna be some ground rules.1, Don't ask me anything about my life, that's none of your damn business...2, You are not to touch me ,unless having g my permission to. And that also means the offer to until we're safely in Tennessee."

'Shit girlie, ya askin for hell of a lot."Merle said

"And finally 3, I have a fuckin name you know, keep callin me sugartits, doll or girlie throughout the whole trip I'll personally make sure to let those things tear your ass up. Got it 'Doll'?", Merle stepped closer to the cell and to her, a Cheshire grin spreading across his lips.

"Hear ya very loud and clear, 'Mable'".


	15. Receiving a peek

After secretly getting her stuff packed an hidden underneath the bed Mable head back down stairs to go eat dinner, a few people greeted and introduced themselves to her. After getting her bowl and picking a spot on the set of stairs she saw Beth making her way over with Louie following behind.

"Hey lil man.."she said directly to Louie.

"Aye, Louie wanted to come see you.. Wasn't there something you wanted to tell Mable?", Beth said.

Louie came out of hiding behind Beth and stepped in front of her, she watched as he shuffled his feet nervously.

"Mable...I want to say I'm..sorry." She couldn't help but give a real smile at how cute he apologized.

Louie flinched a bit when Mable rubbed the top of his head,"I accept your apology little man.", he looked at for a moment before giggling with a big smile.

Merle was watching them from the other side of the jail space with a bowl in hand, Beth was saying something to Mable as she was setting the little man on her lap. For some reason he could help but envy the kid being the one near Mable right now, seeing him sitting on her lap of those long, smooth legs.

Getting distract by his own thoughts he didn't notice another presence standing next to him.

"Hey there." A female voice captured his attention.

He looked to the side and saw a red head bimbo probably in her thirties, she had daggering hazel eyes and a scrawny looking frame. Though a vibe she was giving off made him intirued to partack in. Mable listened to Louie's talk about Carl teaching him how to catch fireflies when her attention drifted across over to where Merle was, seeing a unknown woman close up on him. Her hand clenched a little from this stinging sensation in her chest.

_Why the hell's that scrawny bitch with him, just because we made the..wait why the fuck do I care?_

She watched secretly as the woman laughed at Merle's words, he had that sly smile on his face like the time he was around her. He waited till the woman stopped laughing while glancing over at Mable, catching her staring over at them, he couldn't help but wink at her. She turned away real quick with a change of color to her face.

_' ooh seems like Lil girlie doesn't like what she sees_.'

Merle was still looking over when the woman, '_what the hell was her name.. Sarah.. Susan..Stacey..Stacey',_ leaned up close into his ear and whispered something.

The crude ,sensual tone in her question made every fiber in his body burn up, its been way to damn long since a broad asked him that question. It was after Mable gave her bowl to Carol and walked off that Merle saw her heading down towards the hall leading to the shower room.

She took a glance back to give him a disgusted look , he returned the favor by mocking her expression. When she disappeared pass the wall an idea started firming, causing a devilish smirk on his face.

With every distance she took further into the hall the crowd of people's voices faded away, now she was completely alone in the dim lighted hallway. Now that she's gotten used to wondering off by herself she wasn't afraid of being alone, it was just being out side at night was what scared her.

Soon as Mable stepped in the shower room she headed over to the other end of the room, passing y a few shower curtain lines till reaching a shower faucet up above.

_'Best enjoy this hit shower, because I have a feelin its gonna be along time till I take one again.'_

Prying herself from the sweaty clothing sticking to her body, Mable set them neatly over to the side and reached up to turn on the shower head. She sighed with contentment of the feel of warm water cascading down her body, she seeped her fingers through her wet hair.

For some reason, the stinging feeling began starting to come back at the thought of Merle and that woman near each other, she didn't understand why this jealous feeling came from.

_'Why the hell should I care about who Merle's with, its not like we're together or some shit. _

_Maybe its because you're starting to like the bastard_.'

Wanting to forget this stupid feeling she began washing up her arms and worked her way through the rest.

'We were making history

Breaking rules and breaking free

Questioning the writing on the wall

Comin' from the underground

Laughing as we're falling down

Soaking in the glory of it all'

Mable's voice echoed through the shower and off the walls, this song was a little thing she's been working on these past few years.

'But in dark times when we close our eyes

It's a nightmare, it's a nightmare

When the sun don't shine we lose our minds

But I swear, we can get there'

Merle was walking out of a room while buckling back up his pants few doors down, Stacey was having a hard time pulling her pants back up as well getting the numbing of her legs to go down. He couldn't help but look back to give a smug smirk before the sound of a familiar singing voice caught his attention.

Soon as Stacey finished fixing herself up she walked over to slip past him and out the door,"That was hell of fun hot stuff, give me a holler whenever you get back." She said with a wink and walked with a limp down the hallway, he watched with less interest then returned his attention down the other end where the voice was coming from.

'We've got young blood

Can't destroy us

We make our own luck in this world

We've got young blood

No one chose us

We make our own love in this world'

Mable rinsed out the shampoo in her hair as well setting the water temperature to cool, the change of water made goosebumps form on her skin, as well perking up her breasts. The sensation started to make a warm feeling pool in her stomach, before the feeling could get more sensual she turned off the shower head; grabbing a towel from the nail on the wall she quickly wiped off her face, only to stop when hearing a shower turn on.

"H..hello?",she called out.

Praying that it would be someone else , but instead heard a familiar one that made her body flare up in heat.

"Oh aye sweet stuff, didnt' know you were in here." Merle lied with a smile, rinsing his head under the water he turned over to see a her small shadow through the curtains.

Mable clenched the towel to cover herself, she couldn't stop the pooling heat in her stomach to start building up more.

"Me..Merle get the hell out, I...I need to get out and change." she said nervously.

"Go on ahead , not like I aint' seen nothin you have before." He said in hoping to rile her up , she wanted to yell at him but then didn't want anyone running down here.

Sighing heavy she wrapped the towel around her tight, with a shakey hand she began pulling back the curtain to see where Merle was, she could make out his clothing scattered on the floor, and the shower head on, but no Merle. Making her way toward her pile of clothes on the chair she grabbed everything, almost a few feet away from the door when something pressed up behind her.

Merle watched her jumped forward against, her eyes were widened and her hands clinging to the towel, his eyes couldn't help but notice how it showed off her small curved waist then to those beauties being squeezed together by the towel. Mable tried cover up her chest region from his heated stare, and also try to restrain herself from looking at his wet, naked muscled body, she looked from the top of his head then each by each nervous stare made way down till reaching the v shape of his torso, just by instinct she immediately looked away.

"Ca. Can you please cover up?" she asked while blushing like crazy.

With a smirk Merle walked forward causing her to step back, he did this until she was forced to stop against the door. "Why darlin, you like what you see?" he whispered while leaning forward against her ear.

Mables body began to feel tingly all over, she tried with all her will power to not let her eyes roam around his body. She knew he was doing this just to see her like this, probably something that he's done all the time with women before.

"Why don't you go ask that tramp from earlier, she'd probably give you a answer", she said with annoyance.

Merle couldn't help but chuckle, his hand coming up to carress Mables arm." oh, I take it you're jealous ain't ya? He asked, knowing full well she was.

She laughed sarcastically then looked at him, "Why would I be jealous of some old whore, I bet she gave you a real good time" she said bitterly at that last part.

Mable did feel jealous a bit, but she'd never admit it to Merle. Not only at what she knew happened between them both, but at that she doesn't have any experience like her.

Merle remember the little thing she admitted to him yesterday, just by how red she was fucking getting it was obvious she's never seen a man naked before, then the thought of wanting rip off that towel came in the other half of his attention.

"She only helped me relieve stress,but what I crave she can't fulfill." he said then leaned closer against her.

Mable literally felt like she'd faint with him being this close, her brain was having a war with her whole entire body right now. It was when his voice brought her back to reality,"Look at me.", he said demanding and somewhat angry, Mable ignored him and tried push herself as far back onto the door as possible.

"Said look at me damnit!", he growled and grabbed at her chin to turn her face toward his, her face showed a bit of fright and all other shit he knew was going through that pretty head of hers .

Mable tried to snap back to her orgional personality that'll bitch slap the hell out if him, but it felt like with just a look , presence or touch he made this strange new person formed inside her. Trying to form words to say Merle leaned his head closer to her ear, pressing his cheek against hers.

"Don't think that I get aroused by every whore that comes across, she couldn't get me this hard." He whispered in a husked tone then grabbed the back of her head, forcing her to look down at him in full out glory.

Mable's gasps got lost in her throatvat the sight of what he's making her look at, "She ain't got shit compared to you, just looking at you gets me like this, every ducking time." Merle said then slightly grind his waist to let himself brush up against her center and leg.

Mable felt herself slowly fainting at the sensation of his action, "M..Merle. .",she gasped softly when he brought her up again to look into his blue ocean eyes.

His prosthetic hand was holding his stance over her against the door,'_This girl has no fuckin idea on how bad I wanna take her right now. _

Despite how much he really wanted to he was a man of his word and promised to wait till getting her to Tennessee. Fighting the selfish man from within he leaned his face close to hers,Mable watched with her heart racing as his lips kept getting closer and closer, expecting that he's going to kiss her.

"Merle..wa..wait you can't...", she began saying but stopped when his face went into the crook of her neck. Merle felt her body stiffed and how fast her heart was racing, breathing in her scent he couldn't suppress a groan

_Damn she smells fuckin good,_.', with a gently grab of his hand to her chin again he tilted up and whispered close enough to touch her lips.

"Best for you to leave darlin.",he whispered.

Mable was so entranced by him being so close and naked she didn't pay attention to what he said,till he slammed his other 'hand' on the wall just above her head. Merle saw that he captured attention and smirked.

"Suggest you leave and get some sleep girlie...or else I end up doing somethin that'll have you pressed up against this door and me buried...inside you.",he husker.

With that final sentence Mable quickly darted out the room, her towel almost came undone but she caught it in time. Merle watched as she left in a hurry, the way her long hair swayed out when she turned to rush down the hallway. His 'hand was still against the wall and his other went to clench down at his erection, just by looking at and barely touching her this is what she did to him, it hurt that by squeezing it that he could feel himself leaking out at the tip.

"Damn it girl...'sigh'..damn it..Mable.", he moaned to himself.


	16. Caught red handed

The sound of snoring began to echo through the jail space, as everyone peacefully sound asleep. A figure walked out of a cell and went into the next one, Merle was snoring like a fat man when a hand smashed over his mouth, waking up in a scare to see Mable's face above his.

"Shh, time to get goin." She said softly before releasing his mouth.

"Damn it girl, almost scared the shit out of me." He said in a low growl, Mable suppressed a smile while quietly walking out and down the other set of stairs. He gruffed when she left,his body was still half asleep;

_'Damn nearly slept for four hours, couldn't go to sleep without her on my fuckin mind_.'

He would think that the sleazy bitch from yesterday would able to ease his heated urges, but when he held her 'captive' in the shower room,her body being pressed against his naked form and practically touching his rod; he almost lost his himself right then and there. Shaking away the images Merle grabbed the packed duffle bag from underneath his bed, threw on his boots and quietly walked out and headed down toward Mable.

Hearing his footsteps coming down she looked back to him, "Lead the way." She said with a sway of her arm, Merle gruffed past and headed down the dark hallway leading to the back door to the yard. She followed right behind while looking back to make sure no one was following them.

It was when they reached out into the fields the sun was peaking through the horizon, Merle suggested to make a quick stop to where she saved his ass, the car should still be there.

Mable walked beside him without saying a word since leaving, every time she took a glance at him was her whole body flared up, even if he was clothed the image of him in front of her naked and everything burned in her mind.

"...Aye M..Merle?.." ,Mable called it.

He didn't respond for a while before groaning,"What?" She could tell he was annoyed by the tone in his voice.

"Nothin,forget it.", she said.

"Now ya got my attention then you wanna shut up, the hell you wanna ask now?!", Mable flinched back when he yelled. Merle noticed the difference in his attitude an tried to calm down;

_'What the hell is wrong witha dumbass, you were up all night jackin off to her now your action like ya can't stand her.'_

Averting to gaze at her he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry...just to damn tired. Didn't get enough sleep last night.",

Mable's nerves calmed when he apologized, she looked down at the ground before he began walking away, "Yea...me either.." She said softly then followed behind him.

It took them about forty minutes till the got to the broken gates to the old warehouses, Merle reached down to grab his hand gun, "Stay close to me..",he said.

Mable shook her head before he turned to hurry over to take cover, he'd poke his head out to see if any walkers were close, thankfully there wasn't any noise or signs them, hopefully. Mable looked out to see a car just a few yards away, tapping his shoulder she pointed out to it.

"Ah, good eye girl. Come'on" he said then rushed over toward it, she caught up to him when reaching the car. Merle seemed happy to see his car still in one piece, then his mood changed when he tried starting it up.

"Son of a bitch..good damn it. Out of gas!",he yelled.

Mable looked around to see something helpful."There's a tractor over there and one right there, maybe they might have some gas in it.", she pointed out.

shaking his head Merle went over to the back of his trunk."Good thinkin, here use this to pump out that tractor and I'll get this one." he said.

She caught the rubber tube he threw then ran over to the tractor. Doing the same Merle rushed over to it, stopping just in front of it she looked for the thing to put the gas in, finally finding it Mable pulled out her empty water bottle to put the gas in. Her grandpa showed her how to pump out gas the old fashion way, and boy did she didn't like doing it.

Placing the tube down inside Mable cringed when holding the other end to her lips, taking a deep sigh she used all of her lung strength to suck up the gas, within a second the nasty taste almost went into her throat, quickly she put the tube in the bottle, letting it catch every last drop.

"Gah.'spit gag', this taste fucking terrible.",she groaned while wiping at her mouth.

When it was finally full to the top she put the cap on and rushed back over to the car, seeing that Merle was still busy with the other one she went ahead and poured her bottle inside the gas pump

. Hopefully with the amount she had and whatever Merle could get they'll be able to get a good start towards Tennessee, the bottle was about a quarter empty when something yanked Mable by the end of her jacket, thinking it was a walker she reached for her life holder to strike but was stopped when the person caught her in action. "Get the hell off of..Trevor?", she mentally felt screwed right now.

Merle rushed over like hell when hearing her scream, then he saw the Trevor kid looking at her then at him with a furious look in his eyes.

_'Shit, this isn't gonna be good.'_


	17. Tagging along

Mable and Merle were both staring at the anger on Trevor's face, "What the hell are you doin out here Mable, especially with him" he pointed to Merle with his other hand.

He was about to say something to this Lil punk till Mable yanked her hand away and pointed in his face,"He's helping me go to Tennessee, unlike you who fuckin promised me you'd do." She hissed then stormed over to Merle's side.

Trevor was almost fuming with anger, running his hands through his hair,"I know what I fuckin promised Mable, but like I told you before we don't have the enough supplies to last us to last a two monts trip!"he said.

,"We can manage, dont' worry yer Lil head of yers boy.", Merle looked to the side an saw Mable starting to get pissed off.

"I do t think so, I don't know what she did to have you agree to tag along but she's not goin anywhere with a piece of trash like you.", Trevor said with disgust.

Before Mable could get a word across Merle was already stepping towards him. "The fuck you call me boy?!",he growled.

"I didn't fuckin stutter, a piece of shitty trash. How the hell are you gonna even protect her anyway,'with your good arm?'",he taunted without hesitating Merle charged at him to the ground

. Mable ran over when he started throwing down punches at Trevor, "Merle stop it!.. Stop.. I said stop damn it!?", she screamed when pulling out her gun and shooting at the ground closest to them. Trevor felt Merle rush off him, there was a little bit of blood on his knuckles, then he felt his nose dripping down on his shirt.

"Jesus girl, the fuck ya do that for?!", Merle exclaimed

"I'm in no mood for this shit right now, Merle get in the damn car, and you.." She pointed the gun at Trevor, he looked at her with nervousness till she sighed and put it away.

"Go back to Mike and them.."she said then walked to the other side of the car.

He knew that talking her out of this wasn't the option, then also he didn't feel safe with her traveling with Merle, despite his real intentions for going along with her. As soon as Mable closed the passenger door Trevor smacked at Merles window, almost scaring the hell out of him, rolling down the window a slight Merle scowled at him.

She said get yer ass back to the jail boy..."he said.

"I'm coming with you."Trevor said.

Mable shook her head with a amused smile,"That's out of the question Trevor...wait what the.." She began saying when he went ahead and hopped in the back.

Both of them looked back at him, Merle was amused by all this.

Trevor get the hell out of the car."Mable ordered.

"You can yell, pull your gun out at me and all that, but I'm not getting out of this fuckin car Mable."he said seriously.

She fought everything to reach back and pound his face in more till Merle put a hand on her shoulder,"Just let the boy tag along, not gonna hurt no one.",he said.

Trevor saw the way Mable started to simmer down from his words, like some kind of soothing medicine for her. Mable breathed heavy then sat back in her seat,"Fine do whatever the fuck you want, but don't think imma be savin your ass every second." she spat out.

"Funny, I thought I was the one doin that." Trevor said jokingly, Merle chuckled when she flipped him off.

"Boy this gonna be one hell of a trip." He said joyfully then started the car.

When the car pulled out the gates and onto the dirt road Mable rolled down the window to poked her head out, her long braided hair dangled down her shoulder,Trevor took a glance over at her.

_'Its hard to believe that five years ago me and Mike saved this scared and almost broken Lil teenage girl, now she's a fuckin stone killin, hard headed, pain in my ass woman.'._

He couldnt help but smile to himself. Mable was looking out at the blue sky then glanced at her view mirror, then happened to see Trevor smiling while wiping at his bloody nose.

_'You dumbass...he he._


	18. An ambush

Mable was sitting in the driver seat, every few seconds Merle would tell her to ignite the engine, but it would just make a grinding sound. "

Ah damn it, the fucking engine is shot." Merle growled then slams the hood shut; Trevor and Mable glanced at each other then got out the car. It was so damn hot outside; literally it felt like she was cooking underneath her clothes.

"So what now genius?" Trevor said referring to Merle, they stared daggers at one another before Mable butted in.

"Looks like we'll be walking now, hopefully there'll be an abandoned car up ahead.." she said while removing her jacket and stuffing it in her bag, looking down she groaned at the sweat seeping through the top of her tank top.

Merle and Trevor couldn't help their eyes from wandering to her cleavage, its hard trying not to stare when it's just two guys alone with a very attractive young woman, although Trevor knows better than not to try anything, Merle on the other hand, just doesn't learn.

"Aye sweet heart, if you also take off that tank you'd be less hot.", before he saw it coming a rock hit the top of his forehead.

Trevor couldn't help cracking up when he fell on his ass., Mable smirked when merle glared up over at her. Soon after he stood up rubbing the little bump on his head Trevor and her were already walking up ahead of him.

"Aye what up for me you bastards." she giggled at his bark, with a few seconds he managed to catch up with them.

_We been on the road for two straight days and probably not even close to the next town over, sigh we're never going to make it to Tennessee on foot._

"Aye girlie!", Merle hollered.

Mable sighed then glanced back at Merle, "What do you want?",she asked.

He brought his eyes back up from her ass to her face. "Mind if I ask ya a something?" he asked.

She had this feeling what he might be asking, 'if it's about my ass or any other thing you've been gawking at then no.". She said.

Laughing Merle walked up quicker to get behind her and Trevor," Well that was my first thing to ask, but no, I was wondering if you would sing a little song.", Trevor glanced at Merle before looking over to see Mable's reaction to his question.

"No thanks." Merle gave her a disappointed look.

'Awe why not baby doll, you have a pretty set of pipes for singing. Heard them plenty times when you'd showered." He said then put an arm around her shoulder, Mable's whole face burned up at two things.

One, he called her baby doll after she told them to stop with the nick names and shit, and two, he said that last things in front of Trevor, who's probably thinking about some nonsense right now. Using her right elbow she hit Merle into eh left side of his gut, making him remove his arm from her person.

He groaned a bit before chuckling, "Ah come on, you know I'm just joshing with ya. But seriously can ya sing just one song; it's damn boring without the radio."he said.

"Yeah he does have a point Mable, just one song wouldn't hurt." Mable looked at Trevor with a raised brow.

_Really man, you're supposed to be on my side here….sigh_ seeing no way with arguing with them both.

Before saying a single word she grabbed her water pouch from her side pocket, Merle watched a she the water poured down her throat and some slipped down her chin, he would be lying if it wasn't having some effect on his body right now. Trevor noticed him staring at her and purposely bumped into his side, Merle almost lost balanced and glared at him.

'Sorry, tripped over a rock." He said while hiding a smirk, Mable rolled her eyes while putting away her water pouch.

_There could be a freak accident_  
_There could be a fatal disease_  
_I know we hate to think about it_  
_But it's as real as you and me_  
_It's as real as you and me_

_We could all fall down_  
_Before our Saviour could return_  
_I know we hate to think about it_  
_But it's as real as you and me_

_If I should go_  
_Hold my hand_  
_If I should leave_  
_Darling comfort me, please_

Merle watched her undoing her ponytail and start putting it in a braid, the way she sing sounded really good.

_The earth could quake to ruin_  
_We could drift off in our sleep_  
_I know we hate to think about it_  
_But it's as real as you and me_  
_It's as real as you and me_

_The ocean crush the shore_  
_And take us down forevermore_  
_I know we hate to think about it_  
_But it's as real as you and me_

For some reason tears started to trickle down Mable's cheek, tying the end of her braid she wiped at her eyes and continued on singing.

_If I should go_  
_Hold my hand_  
_If I should leave_  
_Darling comfort me, please_

_I know we hate to think about it_  
_But it's as real as you and me_  
_It's as real as you and me_

Mable turned back to look at Trevor and Merle, her eyes no longer watery , that poker face placed "Happy now?" she asked bitterly then went on walking.

* * *

After an hour and a half Mable could make out something up ahead of the road," I think I see a car up ahead!", she said.

Merle saw her pointing at a abandoned car up ahead, it was just sitting there in the middle of the some reason something didn't feel right in his gut, this seemed like a de javu situation. Before he could put his two sense in Mable already started bolting over toward the thing, Trevor followed behind her.

Mable was a few more steps away from the car when a man came limping out from behind it, he appeared to be injured. Trevor nd her stopped in their tracks, "Help me.. Please." the guy pleaded.

Trevor eyed the guy suspiciously before tugging at the end of Mables shirt, "Something doesn't feel right, this guy doesn't even look hurt." he whispered to her.

She shook her head the called out to the guy, "What do you need help with?" she asked while slowly reaching for her pistol.

The guy started limping toward them when noticing Trevor reaching for his gun, when he broke character and pulled out his Mable quickly aimed and shot him.

Before Merle could reach to them , a bunch of guys came out of no where, "Shoot them down!", one of them yelled.

Trevor grabbed Mable and ran over to duck behind the car, down to the floor when gun fire started ,Merle managed to duck off behind them, he tried reaching his gun out but it was stuck in his latch

Mable managed to get a quick look up at where the fuckers were, reaching behind her back pocket she pulled out her silent pistol and shot one in the head. Trevor glanced back to see Merle trying to make his way over, "Who the hell are these fuckers?!".Mable yelled.

Trevor managed a few good shots before running out of amo, if they didn't get out of here soon they would all be screwed. Mable looked over to see Trevor crawling into the car,"Trevor what are you doing?! She yelled"

"Getting us out of here!" Trevor yelled while yanking out the bottom compartment underneath the steering wheel. Merle managed to crawl over to Mable and help cover Trevor, it took him a few tries till the car came to life.

"Alright guys come on!" he yelled ,Mable quickly ran over to the back seat while Merle hauled was in the front.

The guys outside started shooting at the car and them,"Don't let those tickets get away!"

Trevor pushed the acceleration hard start flooring down the road, a few guys tried to get in front of them but got ran their ass shot out the back window behind the towards the guys trying to shoot the tires, Merle tried reloading his gun when something out of no where bashed into the side of the car. Looking over Trevor saw a huge truck ramming into the side of them, Mable scooted back towards the other window and started shooting at the truck.

When Trevor tried picking up speed so would the truck, they were starting to reach further into a town, but when Trevor got shot in the arm he lost control of the tried taking over when the back of the car jolted, Mable looked back and saw that one of the tires exploded. Before neither Merle or Trevor could do anything Mable yelled something at them, catching their attention a huge sroad blocker came into collision to the front of the car.

Everyone had rather ear ringing like crazy, Merle was the first to try moving, grabiing onto Trevor to see if he was alright."You alright boy?" , Trevor groaned in response and tried moving his body.

Mable heard Merle yell back for her, "Yeah..I'm fine" she groaned, before Merle could anything back his side door swung open and a guy yanked him out. Trevor tried pulling him back in when another guy came out from behind and hit his head against the wheel and car door.

Someone yanked the door and tried pulling her out but Mable tried thrashing and kicking at the guy, "Let go of me chicken shit!" she yelled out but then got hauled out the car and fell on her back.

"Get the fuck off of me you prick" Trevor yelled, Merle tried pushing the guy off him but got punched in return.

Mable pointed out her gun and shot at the guy trying to pull her legs, "Get the fuck away from us!" she yelled while standing up and aiming at every single one of them.

Before she could do anything else a gun was pressed to the back of her skull, "I suggest you lower that gun girlie,",one of them said.

Merle was about to reach for his weapon but then a hard blunt to the back of the head knocked him down, dropping her gun Mable was kicked down.

"Now now little girl, best not try anything fucking do anything stupid. Grab the kid and the redneck, put them in the back of the truck.",a guy with the long dread locks stood up infront of her and started walking off, before she could get a word in a hard blow to the head knocked out.


	19. Enjoy the show

It felt like a shit ton of bricks collided with his skull, Merle had to jolt within himself to wake up, when it worked he unaware of where he was. Slowly getting his vision back to normal he could see the fuckers who attacked them, each one of them were sitting on every corner of room, Trevor was laid across the floor right beside him, and both their hands were tied. In a panic he couldn't find where Mable was till seeing her slump body in the middle of the floor.

"Aye look the cripples finally awake." someone said, another one stepped over to Merle and knelt down to stare at him.

"How the feeling old timer, comfy?" he asked with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

Every fiber in Merle wanted to crack the prick's skull in, but due to his arms being tied behind him, that wouldn't happen. Slowly Trevor started waking up, then out of nowhere started to panic, Merle tried to just him up when one of them grabbed him by the hair and bitch slapped him, instantly he shut up and was dropped back down without any care.

"Stupid ass kid, acting like a scared little bitch. Speaking of bitch, when's that cutie gonna wake up?" one of them asked.

"I got ya hombre." The one with a bunch of piercings said then leaped over to be hovering over Mable, slowly turning her flat on her back he began tapping on her face, "Aye...Aye mamcita time to wake up."

Groaning Mable began opening her eyes, expecting it to be Trevor or even Merle she was freaked out when seeing a random looking guy hovering over her, out of instinct she swung her leg up to hit him right in the jackpot. The guy cried out and fell down while cupping himself, a few of them were laughing at this till she tried scrambling up.

"Whoa whoa, no need to be getting worked up sweet heart." one of them said.

Mable found herself being hauled back down, realizing that she was in the laps of one of them, trying to free herself off him a knife was suddenly pressed up against her neck. Merle watched her go still, the look of nervousness creeping up her face.

"I suggest you simmer down girlie, don't want to do something you'll regret.." the guy with the dreads said while staring at her frame, kneeling closer he let the knife slid down her chest and across her stomach.

Mable felt the glares of all the guys staring and got this disgusting chill down her spine, when the knife started lifting up her bottom tank she tried clawing up at him but the guy holding her grabbed her wrists and held her in his lap.

"Haha this one has some claws aye Darius?"a laugh came from the back.

"For sure she does, hmmm that's how I like my girls, to have a little fight in 'em. That's what makes things fun."Radius said while looking at her.

Mable tried getting out the guys grip when Darius's hand reached out and touched her, his hand caressed her face then slowly started going down.

"Get your dirty hands off me." She growled then cried out when the back of her hair was pulled.

"I don't think you have any right giving us fucking orders bitch, (inhales) hmm you smell pretty damn good." The guys said then started licking at her neck, Mable's whole body started trembling with fear, looking over at the guys she tried not to show any signs of it.

Darius continued to let his hand feel and roam lower and lower down her body, "Aye little man, have you fucked this girl yet." Trevor stayed silent while giving him a death stare when one of the guys grabbed him by the top of his head, "He asked you a question stupid ass!"

"Fuck you!" he yelled

Merle watched and listened as some of the guys laughed and commented on this, Darius brought his attention then to him, "Redneck..gotta name?"Radius asked.

" Merle…" , he responded.

Darius shook his head, "Merle…. You got a little taste of this girl then?" he asked then used his other hand to grab at her chest, Mable tried squirming and scream but another guy stepped in and held her still while another covered her mouth. The blood started to boil inside of Merle, seeing them grabbing her like that made something inside him scream out in rage.

_Keep your fucking filthy hands of my girl!_

Trevor turned over on his side, he spit out a little bit of blood from his cut up lip. "So you mean to tell me, you have this fine piece of ass with you guys and haven't gotten a taste of it." He began laughing hysterically all of a sudden.

The way he looked at her when finishing made Mable turned pale, "Oh looks like we got ourselves a prize today boys, hehe...Oh why are you crying baby girl?", one of them asked.

Merle eyes shot up to see Mable starting to cry, her body was trembling and tears streaming from her eyes, the guy felt her mumbling something in his hand and slipped his hand away.

"What was that ?" Radius asked with a smile.

Mable tried not to cry, "Please don't hurt me…please.", she pleaded.

Trevor and Merle tried getting on their feet but both were kicked or hit back down. "Don't even think about dumb asses, just sit back and enjoy the show.", Darius called back to them before grabbing at Mables shirt and using his knife to slice it open, all that Merle could hear was her screaming.

_No, don't touch me, Merle!_


	20. Deflowered

Sounds of screaming and pleadings filled the room, Merle struggled furiously to get the guy holding him down off, and meanwhile Trevor was being tormented by two who were forcing him to watch what's going on. Mable thrashed her body vigorously from the guys disgusting hands , each one was tearing at the last part of her tank, when the feeling of someone began to roam underneath her bra she began screaming.

"Stop…stop!..Stgh…mmh!",she screamed.

"Shut the fuck up already, just relax and enjoy yourself." Darius said stuffing a piece of torn clothing into her mouth; she shook her head while sobbing.

Merle glared up with rage in his eyes as the fucker glanced back to them with a devilish smirk, "You beginning to enjoy the show ,Merle?", the others began to laugh till Trevor snarled out at him.

"I swear to god if you keep on touching her I'll fucking kill you!", he screamed out then received a back end of a gun.

Mable muffled cried for them to stop hurting him when Darius gripped at her face and brought it up alittle, his dark eyes stared into hers, the sight of fear and begging in them made him satisfied inside.

"You know baby, I was just thinking of killing you in front of these two. But …I have a better idea."he said with a devilish smirk.

Before she could comprehend what he was saying her bra was ripped down, she to free her arms but the hands holding them gripped 's hands grazed up her stomach before roughly grabbing hold of both her breasts, the feeling of all these men watching made her body tremble and skin crawl.

"Damn these beauties are soft, and heavy too, hehe must be hard running from walkers with these huh baby girl?", Mable snarled up at him with the cloth still in her mouth ,but when he began grouping her chest roughly it became whimpers instead.

_Please stop it..don't touch me there..wait..wait no!_

Suddenly a hand went down inside her pants, Merle felt himself lose it when Mable began screaming through the cloth, "Get your fucking hands off her!", Darius smiled while looking at her.

" Sounds like your _boyfriend_ doesn't like us touching you, why not let him watch." He said then pulled Mable down till she was her stomach.

With her hands tied up behind Mable tilted face so her eyes caught Merle's, the guys sitting ontop of his back was smiling wickedly at Mable, he saw her whole body trembling and tears streaming down her face. Darius knelt down till straddling her backside, watching as her body trembled and hands gripped at the rope. Before his hand trailed down her bare back till to the back of her pants Darius looked over at Merle, the look of pure anger and death were forming in his eyes.

"Don't look so pissed of old man, you'll get your turn once we're done.", he said devilishly then yanked the back of her pants down her thighs.

Mable tried squirming away, her pleas being blocked by the cloth in her mouth, she tried calling out to Merle till a sharp pain spread throughout her body, Merle watched as her eyes widened with tears streaming down, her scream came in a muffle before the cloth managed to slip out her mouth, Darius then started thrusting in and out without warning. Trevor watched as Mable tried her best not to cry, but the look of pain spread across her face, watching it made him angry and horrible inside.

" Stop it please!. Leave her alone!" Trevor screamed with tears stinging in his eyes, he tried to squirm towards her but a boot made contact to his cheek.

"Shut the fuck up!" the guy above him yelled then kicked his face in.

The feeling of unexplainable pain stung throughout Mable's body, she tried gripping her legs together to make him stop but two of his guys grabbed both ends and forced them apart, she cried and pleaded for them to stop, but only received more pain and cruel laughs

"Please stop!. It hurts it hurts!" , Mable cried then cried out loudly when Darius began thrusting faster.

Merle knew by the look of Darius's face he was close, there was no way in god name he was going to watch this fucking bastard defile Mable anymore further.

"I swear to God i'll fucking rip your heart out , you damn bastards!" Merle growled out.

Darius's eyes glanced over to Merle's before returning to Mable's, her eyes red and blue from the tears contionously pouring out, Merle waited for a response till he saw a wicked grin spread across Darius's lips. With a harsh grip on her hips Mable felt as he began thrusting more harsh and frantically , the pain caused her screaming bloody murder.

"No stop..please stop it! Please ! Merle help me!" she cried over and over till it finally happened.

Merle and Trevor both watched as Mable cried out mercifully as her whole body spazmed out of control, tears dripping down her chin and onto the floor. She hesitated to look between her legs then felt something warms go down her thighs, with a scared glance Mable saw inbetween her legs and down her upper thigh was covered in her blood ,her eyes widened in realization

_He..no..no please..no_

Darius pulled out of Mable and watched her body jolt from pain, ever so slowly he could see the mixture of blood and his sperm dripping down her back leg, the only sound she was making was sobbing now.

With a low chuckle he smacked her ass harshly, causing Mable to whimper out and curl up into a ball. "Seems to me we have us here a first timer here boys, _licks_...mhh tastes so sweet."

"You fucking son of a bitch! Your a dead man..dead!" Merle hissed.

Darius was going to say something when Mable called out something, all of them were now drawn attention to her now. She looked up at him with dried tear eyes and flushed in the face red, her arms reached out up toward him.

Her breathing was raspy, "Please….please..more.", when she said that Merle was completely dumbstruck, "What..what the hell are you doing Mable?" Trevor yelled, "She says that she wants more…I'll be happy to obliged." He said with a chuckle before reaching down to hold her up against him.

Mable's legs wrapped against his torso while her hands latched around his neck. The look of flushed and mixture of emotions were placed across her face, her eyes were still glossed.

Feeling triumphant Darius placed his fingers with her juice along her lips, "Here baby girl, taste yourself." He said.

Mable hesitantly did with a blush creeping up her face, Merle watched her slowly sucking on his fingers when her eyes glanced over to him. Within a moment they lost that glossed look and were dark blue with rage, before he could act her teeth seeped through his fingers and bite them off.

Darius screamed out as if someone set him on fire, Mable managed to act quick , reaching down for his pocket knife and making him fall back, spitting out two of his fingers she swung back to the guy who was behind to grab her, his throat slashed open, another was rushing toward her then she ran toward him and stabbed him straight into the forehead.

Before she could retract it out of him the back of her hair was yank back,"You fucking little bitch, I'm gonna tear you inhalf till there's nothing left of ya!" Darius yelled holding his blood gushing hand

The tattoo guy had a good grip on her hair, getting ready to act out what he was going to do when a loud screeching sound was heard outside of the room. Everyone was dead silent, even Mable and them, it was getting louder with each second, there was look of complete fear on each one of the guys face.

"Luca, you said there wasn't any sign of those fucking things out here!" ,the guys holding Mable shook his head.

"The…there wasn't supposed to be." "Did you guys at least pour the walker guts we had in the back to mask out our…" all of them had a guilty expression on their faces.

"You fuckers forgot to fucking.." all of a sudden a loud bang hit against the chain locked doors.

All of the guys grabbed hold of their guns, the grip on Mable's hair secede and she scrambled over to Merle and Trevor, the guys were away from them and were aiming their guns at the door, Merle felt her slash the ropes on his hands, she quickly did the same thing to Trevor when the doors broke down with a loud screech, "Shoot, fucking shoot those things!" Darius yelled.

Merle instinctively went out to cover Mable along with Trevor, the guns were firing rapidly, Mable could hear the bullets hitting everywhere then suddenly men screaming started forming.

"We need to move, come on let's go!" Trevor said over the loudness and started crawling toward a safe escape exit door in the far end of the room.

Mable started following behind as along with Merle. Before that could happen something landed infront of them, when it started stretching up all of what Mable could do was stare at it with utter fear.

"_Screeech!"_


	21. Snapped

Everything went black after that, bits and pieces of what Mable could distinctively remember was Trevor yelling and ducking from bullets being fired , catching glimpse of a few men being attack and torn alive. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Merle embracing her in his arms for dear life.

_I got ya Mable, I got ya._

A loud ringing filled her ears, causing Mable to jolt in Merles arms; "Mable. Mable it's alright." He reassured, he used his prosthetic hand to hold her in place while the other moved her hair from her eyes.

Mable breathing was raspy while trying to get a better comprehension of where she was, the lighting in the room was still dim but when looking up you could see the dawn sunlight peeking through the skylights.

_Have…have I been out throughout the whole time….how did we…_

"_Coughing, _Mable…Merle. Oh thank god, Those things finally left, I'd say we best haul ass out of here before they get back." Trevor said.

"Best damn idea you've had yet boy, ah come on help find something to cover her up."Merle said.

While Trevor went looking around for a decent t-shirt, Merle helped her to her feet and still kept his arms around to at least cover up. Looking around he could see the gore massacre those things left behind, pieces of those guys were all over the place, finally bringing his attention down he saw tears slipping down Mable's cheek.

"Aye. Aye Mable...I..I'm." Merle tried saying.

"Don't..just don't..please." she cut him off while trying hard not to cry in his chest.

Finally Trevor managed to find a not so damaged tank top from one of the dead guys bags, taking it Mable stepped off to the side to put it on. While doing that something caught her attention, there was movement within the middle of the guys dead corpse pile.

"Mable..you finished?" Trevor asked, not getting a straight reply he didn't bother to think before turning around. She was walking over to the middle of the room, Merle turned to then started to follow pursuit behind her.

"Merle, hand me something to use." She asked in a whisper, looking around he saw a steel rod in a dead guys hand and yanked it out, reaching back Mable grabbed it from him.

With each step she took closer to the moving corpse her heart raced, hands shaking and sweat slowly slipping from her forehead. Trevor stepped over stealthy to the other side of it and looked at her; Mable shook her head at him for what he's going to do. Grabbing onto the back of the dead body Trevor waited for her to signal for him, gripping onto the steel rod Mable aimed it up in position.

_" 1…2…3!", _she yelled at the end and Trevor yanked the body off.

Merle watched her go stop in mid action, looking over to see Trevor also stop and stare down at the unknown , stepping over behind her Merle looked over to see what she was staring down at.

"Pl..plEaSe…HeLp me…" the blood gurgled in his throat, Darius was gripping onto the gash on his side while the other was shakeingly reach out to Mable.

She stared down at him with widened eyes, everything was flashing back into her mind of what had happened, the humiliation, being violated in front of all those disgusting men, in front of Trevor, and especially Merle who both witnessed the shameful act. Trevor was staring over at Mable, seeing the rage starting to form on her face, her hands gripped tighter on the steel.

"Mable..Mable..come on. He's not worth it. Let's go before those things come back." Trevor said with a disgust look staring at him

"Ya..come on girlie..come on." Merle calmly insisted while slowly pulling her away to walk along with him.

Mable's whole body was on fire, every emotion was boiling up inside, "PleaSe.._Gah_ I'M soRry… HeLp mE." Darius called out.

Hearing his desperate plea caused Mable snap, after all of her cries and pleas, he expects her to show mercy for him. Before Merle could react Mable pushed him away and ran back to Darius's body.

"Mable..Mable don't!", Trevor yelled while turning to go after her.

"You expect us to help you, after what you did to me!" She screamed while raising the steel rod, all of what Merle could hear was Darius's scream before Mable bashed it down into his skull.

As soon as Mable felt the breaking of his skull, she just couldn't stop. Trevor watched as Mable let all the rage out on his dead body, everytime the rod smashed down on him blood splattered onto her hands and clothing, hot tears streamed down her face while screaming.

"Mable..Mable please stop!" Trevor yelled while rushing over to her, but Merle caught the back of his shirt and yanked him back.

"Just let her be…she needs to let it all out.", Merle said .

Understanding that this would hopefully help her with grieving. Mable continued bashing the steel down till her arms started to feel numb, the hot tears were starting to clog up her eyes, finally stopping she let it fall down with a _clunk_.

Her knees quivered and gave out, using her hands to catch her fall she threw her head down. Merle watched as her body shook as sobs started echoing in the silent room; Trevor didn't feel like just standing there and listen anymore, getting up he yanked Merle's hand off and started walking over to Mable.

Before she could look back at the sound of footsteps his arms were already around her, instantly getting aggravated she tried pulling him off.

"Trevor..let go..Trevor..Damn it get the fuck off me!.. Get off me!" she screamed , they both struggled for a few moments till she gave in his arms.

Mable's hands pried in his arms before clinging to his shirt; her face buried in his chest as she finally broke down in a mess of tears. This would be a really long time that the last time he comforted Mable like this, the feel of pain and self blame was seeping through his chest.

_This one time...I couldn't help you.._

"I'm sorry Mable….I'm so sorry." Trevor said with tears while soothing her head while rocking them both back and forth.


	22. The aftermath

The windshield wipers went back and forth as they cleared up the rain pour, Merle was in the driver seat along with Trevor in the passenger. Mable was out in the trunk, sitting down looking out at the rode behind them as the rain drenched down on her, Trevor tried telling her to come in but didn't get a single word or movement from her. Merle knew that she probably needed some distance right now, been nearly two whole days and they hardly heard a peep from her since.

"There should be an old town just about two miles up ahead, best to check it out and see if there's anything useful.", Trevor suggested while looking at a folded up map he found in the glove compartment.

Merle shook his head in agreement, shifting gears the truck took up more speed. He couldn't help but look in the rear view mirror to see the back of Mable's wet hair, he didn't want to know what she was thinking or feeling right about now.

Looking straight ahead all she could see was road beyond road stretching out with every hundred yards they drove, so many things were swimming through her head. The sore feeling of her had still hurt from beating that disgusting man's skull in, it scared her so much that she woke up screaming while bashing her hands at the metal of the trunk; it only managed to cut her knuckles a little. Merle and Trevor were only making her angrier by trying to help, though that's good intentions; she just wasn't to deal with anyone at the moment.

The cool rain was seeping through her clothes, causing the cargo pants get heavy and her tank to form into her frame. Remembering what Trevor said to her before they left that place caused Mable to be resentful or somewhat distant from him, she wanted to forget what happened back then and him bringing that up made her whole types of pissed.

_Merle was loading whatever gun and ammo they managed to find, Trevor was able to find a couple bottle of waters and packaged snacks. While loading them in a duffle bag he saw Mable looking off into the distance, her body stance portrayed loneliness, sighing he threw the bag in the back of the trunk and told Merle he'll go get her._

_Mable could hear the sound of leaves and twigs snapping from behind, glancing back she saw it was Trevor walking over. He saw the look of annoyance on her face as she turned away from him; he stood a few inches away from her._

"_Listen. Mable, I understand what you must be going through…the things that happened yesterday wouldn't have ever happened if I'd..." he was trying to finish when she started walking off, "just stop, it happened. It's done; you couldn't change what happened anyway."_

_Before she could take another step Trevor grabbed onto her arm, he could feel her begin to tense up, "That's not true, I would've done anything to keep that from happening, Like when I stopped you from killing you..", in a split second her hand impact right across his face._

_ It took him a moment to shake his head and look directly at her; there was resentment, anger, and sadness in her eyes._

_ "You said you'll never bring that shit back up ever again." She growled then began walking off toward the truck. Merle was getting in the driver seat when seeing her walking toward him, "Aye Kiddo, you want to drive?" he asked._

_She just glared at him before jumping into the back of the truck, from what he saw on Trevor face he guessed that this is going to be hard._

* * *

With a jolt of the truck it woke Mable up from her day dream, noticing two things, one that the rain had stop, and two they were in some scary fucking deserted town.

"Alrighty shouldn't be longer than an hour and a half for us to find some shit in this old place and be off again. Agreed?" Merle asked.

Trevor shook his head before they both got out the truck. Sighing Mable leaped out the back, her combat boots made a squish sounds once landing on the ground. Her hair was still soaked, making a nice cool trail of water to go down her back, it tickled a little.

"Aye Mable, you want to go ahead and change into new clothes and we'll just go on ahead?" Merle asked getting her attention, if there was one thing Merle was a guilty man of doing, which would be eyeing out a very attractive young girl. And the one thing is, Mable wasn't just attractive, there's something else about her that just lures and attracts him.

Maybe the way she acts as if hating his guts, or how cute it is to fuck around with her at certain things, or just how vulnerable she is when it comes to him and her. Though one's thing for sure, if that night repeats itself again, there will be fucking hell to pay.

Awe Merle cares, sorry I haven't posted new updates recently, but now I'm back!

What will happen next?

**To be continued…..**


	23. Winter is upon us part one

**Winter**

Merle was helping Trevor finding wood for the fire, the snow was getting pretty bad and it would take a lot of wood to keep them warm. A few days ago they came across a small abandoned house, luckily it was clear from walkers and is still in good condition to stay settled in.

Mable was out looking for something to hunt for dinner, for the past three months she's been practicing how to hunt and kill animals. Merle would offer to help hunt but she'd always want to be alone, after everything that had happened back then Mable still never wanted to be near anyone, its as if she's distancing herself from everything.

Trevor threw the stack of wood on the small pile then took a seat on the dusted old couch in the living room, Merle soon came up tossing the pill on top of the rest.

"I don't know what to do now." Trevor said, Merle looked at him questionably.

"The hell you mean?" he asked.

Groaning he slowly took a seat next to Trevor, rubbing off the ache in his right knee.

"About Mable, it's been three months and she's still acting like this." Trevor said while rubbing his face in frustration.

Merle leaned back and placed his hand on his head, rubbing out the sweat from his brows.

"You can't expect her to be the way she was before, that shit can change a person forever Trust me , I've witnessed it before.", he said truthfully.

"I just watched and let them do that to her, I could've done something.." Trevor said then tears started forming in his eyes. Merle slowly rubbed at his back, trying to be comforting.

"We were out numbered.. There was nothing we could've done without letting them kill us all.." Merle sighed, then looked over to hear the front door open and slam shut.

Mable came in shaking the snow off her shoes , carrying a small doe over her shoulders. Trevor stood up to go over to her, "Here , let me help you." he said but stopped when she just walked right past him without a word.

Merle watched her lay down the doe on the dinning room table in the next room, Mable brushed off the blood and snow from her jacket. Luckly there was a room upstairs with some girls clothing , that was the one place she wanted to go to when she got back.

It was starting to get dark out, they'll have to start setting up the fire place, with that Mable was the one that'll have to prepare dinner. Cleaning off her machete knife first, she started hacking off parts of the doe. Its blood was streaming off of the table and splattering all over the place, every time Mable would hack off another limb she'd do it harder. Trevor was finished helping Merle when noticing the sound of flesh being slashed repeatedly, going over towards it he saw Mable was just slashing away at the doe's lifeless body.

For some reason Mable was seeing nothing but red and rage, the vision of that pricks face was going through her mind and what had happened was repeating its self again. Trevor went over and tried getting Mables attention, her face was emotionless while repeatedly slashing down the machete.

"Mable. Mable.. Mable!", Trevor yelled this time and grabbed her to stop from continuing.

When the machete was snatched from her hand Mables head whipped around to Trevor looking at her in a concerned expression, her hands were trembling and heart was pacing out of control.

I got this..why don't you get some rest.. Please Mable."Trevor said with a hint of plea.

With a light nod Mable went on ahead right upstairs, she could feel Merles eyes on her. It's been awhile since they've talked about the deal, or pretty much anything at all. But as time has passed Mable began to rethink everything, if she did give herself to Merle would he be just that him, are all men the same?

"It's happening again.." Merle heard Trevor say underneath his breathe.

'What do mean again?" Merle asked, it took a moment for Trevor to answer him.

It took a second for Trevor to find the words to start, "Merle lost her father the first day we met, she watched him die right before her eyes. It was really hard for you, being stuck with people she hardly knew.", he said while carefully skinning the animal.

Merle took this information in and digested it, he would've never thought Mable had to deal with that, thinking that all of her family members were still alive."How was it for you to watch her go through that? , he asked.

Trevor stopped for an instant, " I felt weak and ashamed, me and Mike hardly ever knew our parents so I couldn't imagine the pain of losing a father. I couldn't comfort or try to make her forget, she wanted to kill herself..."

* * *

_Mike was searching around the corner of the gas station to make sure there were no signs of walkers or hunters, no walkers within sight at all. Trevor took the signal and went running and started looking for supplies, Mike watched from outside and looked over to where Mable was still keeping cover. Her face still had that bleak expression, its been two days since they had to leave her father and she hasn't said a single word._

_Trevor was scrumaging through different Isles to find anything of good use, fortunately he found some canned foods and a few first aid supplies. Finally finding some good blankets he ran outside to the guys, Mike heard him running up to him and helped grab the stuff he carried out. Mable watched as both of them started coming over towards her, slowly she began standing up as Trevor was within her reach._

_"Hey I couldn't find much, but here this will help keep you warm when we find somewhere safe to rest.", he said while handing her one of the blankets._

_Hesitantly she grabbed the blanket from him, looking at him then back down at her shoes. They all stood there in silence for a awkward moment till Mike said something, "We should start heading on, it's almost getting dark and I __don't want to be walker lunch." he said while heading straight towards the road._

_Trevor looked at him then at Mable for a moment, "Aye... I know what you're feeling , but if you ever need to talk I'm right here." he said then placed his hand on her shoulder._

_When Mable felt his hand she glared up at him," I just watched my father kill himself while a herd of walkers had him for lunch, and I'm pretty sure I'll never see my mom or brother again." she pushed his hand away and shoved the blanket back into his arms._

_" So no, you have ducking clue what I'm going through", she said then started walking in the same direction Mike went, tears started coming out of her eyes._

**_Part one_**


End file.
